


花鸟风月

by cccl



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccl/pseuds/cccl





	花鸟风月

01

 

狐妖是这个世界上最狡猾的妖怪。

渡辺第一次听到这句话是从父母那儿，小时候被叮嘱切勿和妖怪靠得太近，尤其是狐妖。  
她还记得说话时父母典型恐吓小孩的模样。其实渡辺一向很听话，大人的告诫翻来覆去念了几遍。到晚上做梦的时候，长沢借的书里面青面獠牙的鬼怪形象套在妖狐的身上进入她的梦境。

这可能比所有的告诫都有效果。  
吓到渡辺再一次从大人口里蹦出这两个字，都要闭上了原本睁得大大的眼睛、抿紧了唇。

日后长沢借给她的妖怪图鉴上所描绘的貌美又妖冶的妖狐，也取代不了第一印象。

第二次被告诫是作为见习的阴阳师入寮时，清冷的前辈皱着足以积聚风雪的眉头，一字一句地同她说，不要和妖怪扯上关系。而狐妖，是世界上最狡猾的妖怪。

是这样的吗？  
小时候有和鲤鱼精一起玩，它们嘴里吐着的泡泡悬浮在半空。透过的阳光折射到她的脸上、池边的阴影，待到渡辺伸手去戳时，它们复又变成一堆泡沫。  
不知姓名的鲤鱼精没有恼，和她重复这样的游戏。后来它去了哪里渡辺无从得知，许是别的水池、或者是更大更广阔的地方。

“渡辺桑、渡辺桑……”  
她“嗯嗯嗯”地应声、不由自主地挥舞着手，在传来的闷声中彻底清醒了。

“理佐前辈。”  
石阶冰冰凉凉的触感垫在屁股下面一点都不舒服，她不知道自己是怎么睡了半宿的。睁开眼面对的还是不拘言笑的前辈，甚至一挥手拍到了她身上，渡辺有点儿委屈。

白色的宽松长袍、帽子耷拉下一半，扶正帽子的过程中前辈已经转过身去了，留给她一个笔直的背影。  
“我记得过一段时间你就要考试了吧，要努力啊。”

年下的前辈说话半句不离考试、阴阳术、妖怪，叫任何人都带着敬称。实在是、不怎么有趣。  
她搜刮着不像批评人的话语，心里偷偷评价。

“好……”  
“下次守夜不要睡着。”  
“是……”

说到底，昨天是怎么睡着的？  
渡辺蹲在台阶上，数着面前的樱花瓣——一片、两片、三片，更多的花瓣陆续洒了薄薄的一层。

“喵——喵——”  
通体白色的小猫、右眼覆着黑色，似是砚台不小心打翻掺糅其上的一笔，神态慵懒，叫唤时都比一般的猫更含糊些。  
那猫歪着头求食，渡辺跟着歪头，两只手搭在膝盖上。

“皮皮”，她忽然拍了下膝盖，“啊你是饿了吧”。  
世界上也有和动物相处时比起和人更活泼的那类人的，同僚们若是发现她可以好好说完一长句话，关于此的讨论也会消停吧。  
不知情的猫不抬领受，只轻巧叼走她手里捏着的小鱼干，渡辺的指腹产生了酥酥麻麻带着轻微疼痛的痒意。

 

有人的笑声会附带“喋喋喋喋”这样奇怪的声效么？  
刚刚还高昂着脑袋的猫咪很怂地缩到渡辺的怀里瑟瑟发抖。小阴阳师本来不至于连近在咫尺的妖怪气息都感受不到——要不是被喂食的猫乖巧地任由她抚摸而进入放松状态。

妖狐出现时都是如此浮夸的画风吗？  
金光挟带气流，渡辺只顾得上压紧自己的帽子——这样刘海儿也能老老实实伏在额前。  
可怜的猫只得四爪趴拉着喂食的主儿，惊恐到毛都立起。

“你真是喜欢随随便便给动物起名字，以前也是现在也是。”  
那人、不，那狐妖极其自然地同她对话，像熟识的朋友一样。

红和白组成的裘袍、领子是黑色的，顺滑的皮毛乌亮到泛光。是大妖怪吧，所以尖耳朵和毛茸茸的尾巴都收起来了，呈现近似于人类的姿态。  
风格浮夸的金色扇子挡住了下半脸，狐狸的眼睛眯成细长的缝，眼尾不知是天生的还是化妆所致染着一抹红色。

“狐妖？”  
“喂……这是什么无聊的反应”，志田气呼呼地昂着头，她不笑的时候模样有些冷淡。  
“跟书里的不一样”，由于台阶的高低差，渡辺站起来比她高一点点，于是妖怪不动声色地往上迈了一步。

注意到这个动作的见习阴阳师忘记了长辈们的叮嘱，放心大胆地靠近了狐妖。  
“哪里不一样？是不是长得特别好看？唔反正每个人都……”

“看起来……不那么坏。”  
尽管面前的人穿戴阴阳师的套装，袍子是袍子、帽子是帽子，都整整齐齐地穿戴着，还是比较像普通的女孩子。  
说话也分不清是慢慢吞吞还是悠闲，总觉得靠近就会进入拥有她个人步调的结界。

“诶，长辈们没有告诉你吗？”  
——不要相信妖怪，尤其是狐狸的话。  
“有。”  
“但是我觉得……”

“停停停”，渡辺总是摆出一副天然的模样，不自知地提出愿望，像是“希望爱佳能陪我过生日”、“去修行时可以带上我吗？”。上一世的、上上世的、上上上……所以人类真麻烦呐，前面的约定尚未完成，一眨眼又已经转世。  
完成最后一个约定，我们就不要再扯上瓜葛了吧。

“呐，我是来陪你过二十岁生日的。”  
“你是怎么知道的？”  
她抢在渡辺之前代替她问出了问题，那人用手捋了捋刘海，慢吞吞地问出了同样的问题，然后“啊”了一声。  
“因为我是妖怪嘛，大妖怪。用人类的地位形容的话，就是贵族，嘛或者说皇家血统。”

失却紧张感的猫已经在渡辺怀里打起了盹，阴阳师眼睛睁得老大，露出了明显的崇拜之情。  
若不是那个不拘言笑的另一个渡邉此时不在寮内，不然决计要和妖怪打一架，再去敲年上的后辈的脑袋。

啊啊时间差不多了。  
志田想起长滨信誓旦旦地跟她打赌，笃定的态度让她好不容易才压下想要揍她的心情。  
第一个赌是志田今天一定会依依不舍以至于超过十二点回来。  
第二个赌是日后肯定还会和渡辺见面。

“所以生日我也来了，约定完成啦”，志田作势就要走，阴阳师去扯袖子只抓到一块空气。  
“名字……”

行为古怪的狐妖、总是风风火火的样子，重点是自己好像不讨厌。  
志田一溜烟就跑之后一分钟，渡辺就怀念起了特地跑来陪她一起过生日的狐妖。

“唔，你又回来了？”  
嗳，忘记消去记忆了，志田嘴里嘟嘟喃喃，对方是一个不会撒谎的人，无论哪一世都是，暴露了就不好啦，当然是指自己。

“名字的话下一次见面再告诉你”，如果能再见面的话，她在心里补充。  
仅仅如此，那个人眼里就闪烁着光芒。

她把贝类饰物的项链作为生日礼物送给渡辺，对方接触到她的手掌的瞬间便产生了浓重的睡意……

“二十岁生日快乐。”  
陷入沉睡之前，她听见了志田的呢喃，一点没有方才的轻浮，过于轻柔以至于迅速和风声融合。

 

“渡辺桑、渡辺桑……”  
相同姓氏的前辈称呼所有人都规规整整地使用敬称。  
渡辺半睁着惺忪的睡眼，一手扶住自己的帽子。前辈的叮嘱没有灌入她此刻混混沌沌的脑袋。

“啪”，起身的那一会儿，有东西掉到地上发出了声响。  
是一串贝类制品的项链，颇为精致的玩意，但无论怎么努力回想，渡辺也想不起它的来历。

是谁遗漏的物品吗？  
还是……？

 

02

 

真是太奇怪了。

喜欢看书的狸猫什么的。

所以说，不是狸猫啊，长滨抬手朝志田的后背拍去。狸猫妖，不也就是狸猫吗？

“你从书里看到了什么？”  
“这一本的话，说的是为了妖怪和人类关系能够变好……而努力的妖怪的故事。”  
“肯定不可能的啊”，志田的扇子挡住了半张脸，折扇下发出了“咯咯咯”的笑声，“而且比起自我牺牲主义，当一只惜命的妖怪不好吗？”

“姑且问一句，这只妖怪没有好下场吧？”  
得到肯定回答之后，志田在不像是提问的问句中闭上了眼睛。

妖怪有漫长到近似永恒的生命，以几年几十年记的数量级只是岁月中的一瞥。几千年的修为和对他人的贡献，傻子才会选择前者吧。不，甚至还有因此掉命的，自我牺牲主义实在是不符合我的风格了。

“为别人牺牲我不知道，但是爱佳你不是有一个人类朋友吗？”  
“叫什么……梨加来着……”  
“渡辺梨加”，长滨眯起眼睛狡黠的模样落入眼底，她才知是对方又开始套话了，“不是，我就是报恩”。

“哦，报恩啊……”  
长滨眼瞅着就要炸毛的狐狸，适时刹住了继续吐槽的行为。你那个报恩，都多少年了怎么还没报完，什么恩情值得这样怕不是得以身相许了？

……  
志田轻手轻脚地打开门，发现长滨的房间一片漆黑时才放下心来。  
“ねる”，她的语气半是抱怨半是惊吓，“大半夜跑到我房间，是有那么想我吗？”  
长滨厌弃地拍开搁在她下巴的扇子，想到什么情绪又高涨起来：“志田爱佳，你欠我五个南瓜，肯定超过十二点了。”  
“大妖怪不会反悔的吧”，她眼珠转了一圈，笑眯眯地抛出杀手锏。狐妖可是很狡猾的呐，不过没关系，处处掌握对方软肋的长滨如是想到。

“不就是南瓜嘛，爱吃南瓜的狸猫很奇怪就是了……”  
心情很好的长滨任由志田小声嘀咕也没有反驳，心满意足踏着月光和小跳步回房间了。

几个月前，很平常提到渡辺名字的长滨被志田警告不要再提及那个人。索性也不会再见面了，志田是这么说的，眼眸里倒映着清幽的月光，不笑的狐狸有点凶巴巴的。长滨虽然不至于害怕，还是识趣地没有延续话题。  
不就是几百年没有说到渡辺了，志田的态度怎么成这样的了？

但是怎么说呢，有一就有二吧。既然对方再一次跑去找渡辺，长滨就觉得不是最后一次，没有什么由来的，大概是出于妖怪的直觉。

“喏，你又输了”，志田眯起眼睛，看几次都觉得翘起的眼尾比起狐狸的媚态反而是没心没肺的感觉居多，没心没肺中还夹杂着些许纯真感。啊，果然是狐狸吧，狡猾的生物最具有欺骗性。  
“呐呐，ねる，不许耍赖哦”，长滨不自觉地抖了一下，因为读心术被对方发觉了。根本就是一片空白，窥探别人被发觉致使她愤懑起来，不是太简单，就是太复杂了无法解读。

她接过志田递来的菜篮子，第九十九次连续肩负起买菜的任务。

最初的时候，她们还是两只小妖怪，也没少干过偷窃的勾当，比如被其他同类堵在墙角用妖力或者拳头直接揍几顿的情况时常发生。  
“反正几天就恢复了”，志田的大拇指抹着嘴角的伤口，毫不在意地说，“不用浪费钱”。  
那段时间她积下的钱又拿去干嘛了？

妖怪自然同样需要裹腹，食人的是恶灵，或是数万年前的妖，久远的书籍里描写的则是夸大其词的说法。  
成为大妖怪之后不乏别的同族上缴钱财，偷窃的勾当不消说不会再干。但她总觉得对方少了点什么，自再次相逢之后。

少了什么呢？  
变得傲慢了吧。每天穿着招摇的裘袍，眯起细长的眼睛，试图去解读狐妖的心思也太傻。  
长滨敲了敲自己的脑瓜，虽然读不懂志田，但那里可是依旧很灵光，不会因为区区一直狐狸受挫……

“啊，抱歉”，撞到人之后有教养的狸猫下意识先道歉了。  
“没关系”，声线温和、身形盈长、面容比起绮丽之类的形容词更可以用清俊来形容，是女孩子没错。有意识到什么时，端端正正戴着又高又长帽子的阴阳师皱起了眉头，有悖第一印象、十分不礼貌地嘀咕着“妖怪”。

活了这么多年，什么奇怪的人没有见过，长滨权当遇到了个古怪人，况且是长得相当好看的怪人。

渡邉转身时戴着端端正正的帽子下没藏住的小马尾就扫到了长滨，她因而发现了阴阳师宽大领口下若隐若现的饰物。

“等等，你的项链……”  
“这串项链好熟悉，是我丢失的东西，请问你……你是要这么说吗？”  
渡邉皱着的眉头始终没有化开，如若不是有急事在身，百米之内妖怪的气味她都可以辨别。啊啊妖怪不但挨得近了，还碰到了她，这都是渡邉最不能忍受的事情之一……

仪态端端正正的阴阳师忽然喷射出和身份不符的话语，激动上扬的语尾压不住不甚熟练致使的结巴。长滨的眼珠转了一圈，身为阴阳师……厌恶妖怪？  
那怎么和式神相处……

“不是我的”，反观挥了挥宽大袖子以掩盖没有达到放狠话目的的阴阳师，长滨就淡定许多了，“是我朋友的”。  
“所以，我想问问……你认识她吗？”

妖怪的朋友是人类的话也太奇怪了，所以渡邉立马判断对方说的“朋友”应该也是妖。她眉间形成的褶皱更深了，要不是方才不小心结巴捎带着破音，是颇具威严的。

明明有更要紧的事情，自己却在心不平气不和地同狸猫谈论项链的归属。  
被妖怪轻易地扰乱心绪，是无法成为合格的阴阳师的。

渡邉又挥了挥她宽大的袖子，却没有平常的飘逸感——它正被长滨拽在手心。  
教养良好的阴阳师说不出更有花样的狠话，一人一妖于荒郊野岭中来回拉扯着衣袖。  
实在是、不成体统。

寮里的人不管是前辈后辈都很有分寸，介于亲与疏之间的关系，极少有肢体接触。  
渡邉当下从袖子里挥出三枚呼符，本意是想吓唬一下长滨而已。黑色长发、眼尾天生垂下的女孩子头上骤然冒出妖力隐藏起的狸猫耳朵，毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴像是一瞬间弹出来的一般。然后对方竟硬生生地向后滚了几圈，虽然地面铺散着厚厚的落叶，看着也挺疼的。

怎么会这样？  
不至于弱到这般程度吧。

“你是哪个寮里的？”  
几乎要降到冰点的声音从相隔数十米的地方传来，狐妖的气息具有压迫力，是大妖怪吧。

渡邉眼瞅着长滨从树叶堆里冒出了头，“咳咳”呛了几声，来不及制止看起来发怒了的狐狸。  
狐妖的速度很快，几乎是带着残影就来到渡边面前。  
“爱佳……咳……她不是故意的。”

方才的愤怒情绪却像是风一吹就跑走的错觉，志田惯常眯起了眼睛，眼尾通红的不知是化的妆还是印记。  
“呐，趁着妖怪一个月中的弱日来攻击是不是有点狡猾啊？”  
有些尖锐的指甲戳着渡邉的心口、缓缓上移到领口——那串项链的位置。  
狐妖的表情变幻莫测，就像这只妖怪本身。看到项链一瞬间竟浮现了颇为不满的神色，要形容的话，像是丢失了心爱糖果的小孩，渡邉怔愣着任无措的情绪蔓延。

“它的主人呢？”  
志田的眼眸里闪过银色的光芒，转瞬间又恢复成通常的黑色。  
像是被压迫着，又像是中了邪，阴阳师毫无保留地告知着真相。

“渡辺桑她……和我走丢了……”

 

03

 

渡邉有强大的灵力。  
志田一经碰触便能感受到。它们只是压缩在一张白纸上，写得密密麻麻，尚未成为立体的东西——简单来说，是没有实战经验。

所以她的妖术如此轻易地控制了对方。

长滨晃了晃脑袋，将身上沾着的褐黄色的树叶和灰尘抖落，迈着她的小短腿蹬蹬走到志田和渡邉中间，可能离阴阳师还要近一点。

“爱佳”，长滨拖长她原本就黏软的声线，害得志田抖了好几下，“你不要欺负她啦——”  
什么嘛，你都不知道这个阴阳师灵力有多强，如果刚刚甩出的不是破破烂烂的符咒，你可能要多滚上几十圈。  
“我就是看她有点儿不爽”，在承认担心渡辺或者为长滨出头中间，她选择了第三种说辞，“她拿了pe的项链”。  
“你怎么知道不是pe酱给她的？”

很久没有听到志田如此称呼渡辺了，况且她的项链怎么会到了对方那儿？  
牙败，每一个问题的答案都好想知道。长滨心里关于八卦的小雷达扑闪扑闪的，至于对新认识的性冷淡俊脸小阴阳师的那一点点的好感，嘛，以后再说吧。

“那我们还不快走。”  
“去哪？”  
“找pe...... 渡辺梨加酱”，长滨捏了捏自己毛茸茸的耳朵，“这附近妖气浓厚，好让人担心”。  
她朝着脖子比了个抹杀的动作，又强调了一遍，“ねる好担心啊——”

志田翻了个白眼，趁着幻术还未消失问清楚了失踪地点，然后......  
渡辺果然就在走失的地点附近转悠，身后扯着她的小型式神有点......多余。放你出来是干嘛的啊？志田瞪了一眼没什么用的兔型式神，全身雪白的小东西更是瑟缩着完全埋到渡辺的后背。  
慢了好几拍的渡辺终于看到了志田后方的年下前辈。“啊”，她惊喜地往前跳了一步，“理佐前辈”。然后她发现有一个人总是格挡在她和另一位阴阳师的中间。

“妖狐？”渡辺歪着头，身后的探出脑袋的式神也跟着歪头。且不说她和对方之间的种种纠葛，身为大妖怪不被阴阳师放在眼里多么伤自尊啊。

“渡辺桑”，回过神来的阴阳师前辈心头一阵一阵的焦虑总算消解了些，尽管罪魁祸首无忧无虑的模样她也没法责备，“你跑到哪儿去了”。  
“我哪都没跑”，她垂头抿着嘴，有些委屈，但知是给对方添加了麻烦。  
兔丸难得被放出来之后莫名兴奋，本性不改地趴在青草地上撒欢，渡辺就蹲在一边看着。意识到时一起出任务的同僚便不见了。啊兔丸就是被志田冠上没什么用性质的那只式神。

唉，找到就好了。  
渡邉想起搁置了好一会的任务连个开端都还没，不免焦急。

她拉过和两只妖怪对望的阴阳师，后辈的身后附带着小小的式神，式神的后面跟着长滨，而志田不情不愿地待在原地。

“你干嘛跟着我？”  
打伤了人家的阴阳师有点儿愧疚，放软了语气，终究是阅历不足。  
“我是去镇上买南瓜的，而且我跟着的是——她“，戳着的人无辜地抿嘴。

以及，爱吃南瓜的狸猫很奇怪吧，两个渡边在心里吐槽。

 

见阴阳师没有反驳的意思，长滨蹭到了渡辺身边，很是自来熟地问起了她们要执行的任务。  
据渡辺所述，她们两个是去探查最近十分古怪的小镇。怎么个古怪法，听说最近去到镇上的人都变得反常起来。

有这回事？  
志田给长滨抛了个眼神——让没什么经验的两个阴阳师直接执行听起来难度颇高的任务，这个阴阳寮好生奇怪。  
好友抛回给她一个眼神——你欠我五个南瓜，不对，现在是十个了。  
满心不情愿的妖狐也只得跟上她。

渡辺和长滨似乎相当聊得来，说聊得开心主要都是狸猫抛出的话题，但居然也能延续下去。

这不是跟以前一样嘛......？  
人在转世之后会保留很多习惯。比如说，渡辺和别人走散后仍旧留在附近、没有走远的习惯。

“爱佳......？”  
那个人乖乖立在原地，连自己给买的面具也没有取下。  
“拿掉面具的话，至少还可以看烟花吧”，志田哭笑不得地看着祭典上同她走散又错过了烟火的女孩子。

志田亲手给她戴上的狐狸面具、眼尾画着一抹红色，难辨是悲伤还是开心的表情。  
“可是爱佳不是说......”她取下了对方佩戴着的面具，女孩子的眼里倒映着天空中最后的火光，“戴着面具你就会来找我......”

镇上的氛围很祥和，同她们设想的不同。  
视线范围内的人不多，不知道是整个小镇都这样，还是这片区域比较偏僻。

头发花白的老妇人和她的老伴慢吞吞地前行，双手攥在一起。老妇人弯着眼睛，四周的皱纹就更深了，该是幸福的场景。

“老奶奶，请问菜市场在哪？”  
长滨双手背在身后，身子微微前倾，模样是乖巧的。于是那人张合着没几颗牙齿的嘴巴，呀呀呀地说着难以听懂的话。末了老妇人还用手指了个方向。  
衣袖被拉扯着，长滨礼貌地道了谢。意识到对方听不清楚复又增加了音量，老妇人这才松了手，再度颤颤巍巍去牵老伴的手。  
许是年级大了，老人木讷而机械地进行牵手的行为。

“喂，阴阳师，帮我拿南瓜吧。”  
“我不叫阴阳师”， 渡邉认真地纠正，并且刚刚有所改观的印象瞬间落回负值。  
“那你叫什么？”  
“渡邉理佐”，妖怪仗着自己手摔疼了，让人难以反驳。  
“这个名字听起来就很严肃”，长滨学着她绷起一张脸，说这叫“佛对应”。

年轻的阴阳师今天甩了好几次自己无辜的袖子，倒是一旁的渡辺抿着嘴，平日睁得圆滚滚的眼睛总算因为弯曲而缩小的一些，竟然是在偷笑。  
渡邉叹了一口气，接下今天认识的、纠缠不休的狸猫抛来的五个南瓜。

年上后辈的话很少。  
除了学会灵术之后微抬着头大概是想要受到表扬、做错事之后对视又低头，这些时候的情绪很容易看穿。其他时候垂头沉默不语反倒是难以读懂，还会有这般高涨情绪的时候么？

“本店只有两个空房了。”  
志田扫了一眼三个同行者，正欲开口，渡辺忽然反常地上前一步挽着志田的手肘。  
“我要跟志田桑一间房。”

长滨和八字不合的高冷阴阳师从各自的南瓜堆里露出一双眼睛、大眼瞪大眼，今天第一次达成共识——怎么回事？

渡辺的眼角甚至是微红的，和她进入小镇前收起来的式神一样。也有不同的地方，要形容的话，她的眼睛里像是能沁出水，但决计不是想哭。  
志田难以形容，只是相触及的部位如同天生粘附在一起、她无法动手去扯开。

“我没有意见”，长滨迅速举手表决。  
“这就是说……我要跟狸……长滨桑一个房间”，不行不行不行，渡邉头晃得频率过高导致帽子有掉落的危险性。

光是和长滨一间房，闻到妖怪的味道，她就要窒息了！  
“哎，可是只要是一个旅店，气味都是闻得到的”，对方好像有获知她心里所想的能力。  
“镇上就小店这么一间旅店”，店老板及时补刀。

难道我长了一张很好懂的脸？  
对此，长滨日后对她说，是的，虽然我喜欢你，但是我不想骗你。  
——我觉得你骗我的次数就不少。

“志田桑跟我一间房，好不好？”  
渡辺竟学着长滨的语气，拖长了尾音撒娇。  
狸猫悄悄地给刚刚结交的朋友竖了大拇指，猜想她是想撮合她和渡邉。

pe酱，真是聪明机智、深藏不露、现学现用……她在心里把对方夸奖了一通。

可连长滨也没有意识到的是，小镇的古怪正在以所有人都没有察觉的情况下悄悄地将她们都覆盖于其间，然后慢慢收束。

 

04

好冷。  
志田闭着眼睛，冰晶“喀啦喀啦”缓缓爬过她的身子，延伸到脖子以上，她眉毛上就结了霜。一开始是冰渣，它们迅速积聚，渐渐的，寒意融入血管、肌肉。  
她觉得无处可躲，因为是寒冷啊，已经浸入了身体。

然后……  
“爱佳……”  
“爱佳——”

她的感官回到了自己的身上，迷迷糊糊地感受到和冷意不同的事物——固定着她无法动弹的是什么，藤蔓、或者绳索？  
一点点攀升的热度让四肢变得又能开始活动，暖烘烘的东西蹭得她痒痒的，止不住想远离，但也挺舒服的。  
她伸出的手碰到的是柔软的、用力些就会陷进去，手感良好。

“嗯……？”  
志田花了好几分钟才脱离了过于真实的梦境，发现纠缠着她的四肢和夺走被子的罪魁祸首都是渡辺。  
当然那个人的睡姿怎么样，志田保证虽然认识这么多年她也无从得知。

她只记得撒娇要求同房的人，获得同意时闪闪发光的眼神。  
“我睡觉的时候很乖的”，渡辺打了个旋轻飘飘上扬的尾音似乎蕴含着得逞后的小得意。  
那是潮湿的眼眸，湿和热的上目线，和平时不一样的。  
要形容的话，以前是生的玉米，现在是嘭开的爆米花，气味完全不同，吸引着人、砰砰砰地在志田的心房炸开。

不不不，不是的，渡辺梨加才不会这样。

志田兀自坐在窗台上，凉意渐渐染上肌肤。太冷了，她打了个寒颤，卷着被子的话未免不潇洒。不对，是很不潇洒。  
她被带着湿意的手掌抓住了手肘，调头的瞬间撞上了刚洗完澡的阴阳师的视线。窗外的星星和月亮都像是坠入了那个人的眼睛，她产生了那样的错觉。

夜晚为声线自然而然地染上慵倦，不同于通常的柔软。  
“爱佳，你还不睡吗？”  
可是只有一张床欸，她想跟渡辺交流一下，了解对方是否思考过这个问题。  
“……我一会儿再睡好了。”  
“可是我好困”，半阖的眼眸眯了起来，抓着她手臂的掌心也没有多少力道，是很有说服力的，“我们睡觉吧”。

志田的嘴唇反复张合了几遍，还是说不出拒绝的话语。  
有哪里不对吗？好像是没有的。  
她的手抓着渡辺的，渡辺牵着她的手。  
直至寒冷和梦境来临。

很冷啊。  
志田嘀嘀咕咕的，打算把属于自己的被子从权当垫背用的对方身下抽出。  
被子卡在那里，反倒是渡辺身体因而动弹了下，发出不明的细软声音，似是呓语或是撒娇。  
她和被子一同距离志田更近了，皱着眉头抒发自己被人打扰了睡眠的不满。

“别动！”  
渡辺翻身压在志田身上，整个人趴着，脑袋拱了拱妖狐。  
“不要动……”  
前一声是强硬而低沉的声音，她似乎从未听到过对方那样子讲话，后面的又恢复到正常声线，但含着抱怨的意味。

这下子她不但没法动作，甚至是有点儿热了。

“早上好”，阴阳师自觉主动往旁边滚了一圈，神清气爽地同她打招呼。  
我、我不太好。  
志田在心里控诉着对方的恶行，明明说好了，睡相会很好呀。

窗台，对了昨天本来是想在窗台上凑合一晚上，反正妖怪一天不睡觉也不会怎样。  
后来怎么就和渡辺并排躺到床上睡觉了呢？

但是清晨的空气很好。  
渡辺揉了揉眼睛，笑意盈盈地跟她说“早上好”。  
对方的头发很软、仿若无骨的小臂、细软的头发，不管是哪里的碰触都像发酵着的柔软面团一样熨贴。

她是觉得回到了以前的时候。  
她坐在树干上，渡辺的屋门“吱呀”发出了声响，她便从树上跳下来，装作巧遇。  
对方歪着头，即便不知道为什么巧合一次次发生在她和志田身上。还是拉着尚未成为大妖怪的志田，轻晃手腕。  
——“爱佳，早上好。”

这让她能暂且放下隔阂和不只是长滨所认为的吵架冷战之类的她们之间的往事。

说到长滨的话……  
她们两个房间门也“嘭”地一下被打开，走出看起来很困的长滨和比她还困的渡邉。  
妖狐眯起了她细长的眼睛，事情该不会是……？

“昨晚你们……”  
“我们昨天到半夜都没有睡觉”，渡邉一反常态，挂着两个浮夸的黑眼圈神采奕奕的。  
“哦。”  
“长滨桑教了我很多东西。”  
“哦？”

志田扫了一眼长滨。  
——你把她怎么了？  
——你觉得呢？

我觉得啊……  
“想不到长滨桑懂这么多！”  
停一停，你没看到你背后的狸猫一脸似笑非笑的表情吗？

年轻的阴阳师似乎打开了话匣子就会变得唠嗑，非要拉着志田叽叽喳喳地说长滨的厉害。  
“什么方面厉害？”  
“知识！阅历！”  
哦，志田顿时失了兴致，所以说你们两个昨天半夜不睡觉，敢情是在聊这些？

你变了，志田惋惜地瞟了一眼长滨，变得好无趣。  
对方的视线却始终停留在渡邉身上，不会吧，她又示意长滨——你是认真的么？  
好友总算舍得看她，微微嗡动的嘴唇，和嘴巴一样抿成细缝的眼睛。志田从中读出了——当然是.因.为.好.玩.啊。

是吧，这样子才是长滨。  
其实她啊，性格超级恶劣的，狐狸只在心里做出评价。

而且要说的话，这个年纪的女孩子哪有什么深入骨髓的感情。无非就是长辈的教导和时常叮嘱，让渡邉深刻牢记远离妖怪的准则。  
毕竟是很乖的小孩，遵照着别人的意志。尽管绷着一张常年不会融化表情的脸，还是依照着别人的规划规规整整地成长了。

假若她不是长滨的好友，狐妖的扇子遮住了半张脸，看不出表情的变化，都想劝她远离。  
毕竟妖怪是真的，是相当危险的生物，各种意味上。  
于漫长的岁月中，寻求一些乐趣也无妨，是妖怪顽劣本性。

渡邉的侧脸映在清晨的阳光下，细细的绒毛变得仿若透明的物质，她谈到感兴趣的事物就眉飞色舞起来，声线也尖了些。  
是空白的，纯白的纸，和她现阶段的灵力一样，可以被填充上任何颜色。

任由着延续的话，谁也不知道接下来会发酵出什么样的感情……

思考的空当里，渡辺就蹭蹭蹭地蹭上来，就像自己难以站立的一般，非要倚靠着她。  
“梨加酱好可爱”，长滨双手捧着脸，发出夸张的赞美。听得人浑身发酥，不自然地想要扯开从昨天起就对她过分粘腻的人。

“我说，你就没有觉得哪里不对吗？”  
趁着终于可以被放开手臂，四个人围着四方桌坐下之后，志田悄悄地凑到长滨旁边。  
“嗯？我没有觉得哪儿不对呀。”  
“pe酱不是最喜欢黏着你吗？从以前开始就是。”

但是、但是她为什么觉得不对呢？  
是那么难以思考的事情吗？  
志田揉了揉略加思考就忽然眩晕的脑袋、一片空白开始蔓延、蚕食她的思维……

“理佐”，她被长滨的声音唤回了神。  
她是什么时候开始叫阴阳师的名字的，也只能是昨天晚上吧。

好友托着腮，另一只手转着手里的筷子，如同谈论今天今天一般轻飘飘的语气——

“要不要我当你的式神？”

 

05

渡邉端端正正地坐在床上，静坐一小时。  
会有人如此刻板地照着书里要求的去执行吗？

“因为昨天聊得太尽兴忘了这件事，所以今天得两个小时。”  
“要是你多忘几天，岂不是一整天都要枯坐着？”  
“不会的”，渡邉看了她一眼，结束这段对话之后就再没声响，“这是第一次”。

啊，多么无聊的人生，长滨想象了下一板一眼重复的生活就要抖上好几下。但是，捉弄老实人着实是有趣的，至少比起志田可好玩多了，不小心还会被对方板回一城。  
说起来，她修炼成妖之后漫长的岁月里，本来就极少有上心的事。

“渡邉桑”，她凑近木头一样呆坐的阴阳师，“要不要我当你的式神啊？可能比你呆坐一辈子都来得有用”。  
早上她说过相同的话，阴阳师皱着眉头询问她“长滨桑是开玩笑吗”。  
“是哦”，她靠在交叠的双臂上，侧头看渡邉，“开玩笑的”。

心无旁骛的阴阳师眉毛都没有抬，安静地垂着眉眼，仿佛是周围隔断联系了。  
没趣。

她从床的另一侧蹭蹭蹭挪到渡邉旁边，朝那个人脸上吹气，全然不复昨天的安分。  
“渡邉桑——”  
“理佐——”  
“理酱——”

室内的缘故，对方取下了高高的长长的帽子，中短的头发也没有照往常扎成小辫子，睫毛几不可见地颤抖了一下。没有平日的锐气，安静中倒不失一板一眼的正气。  
一般人可能发现不了，可长滨不是一般人。

她伸手去戳渡邉的脸颊，一下、两下、三下……这会儿对方展现了自己良好的定力，依旧闭着眼睛不为所动。

“长、长滨桑……”  
等迟钝的人感受到骤然增加的一股重力的时候，狸猫已经神态自然地坐到了她的腿上，搂着阴阳师的脖子，下意识地舔着自己的上唇。

“你这是做什么……？”  
“因为很无聊啊”，她的表情像天真的顽童，让人不觉得是恶意的作弄，“我们来聊天吧”。  
“两个小时之后。”

所以说怎么会有这样的人啊？  
难道多年不去行骗自己已经完全失去了引诱人的魅力？

没有月光的晚上、旅店里单薄的孤灯也并不十分明亮，本该是清冷的夜晚。投射在墙面的是她和阴阳师的影子，时而抖动。  
长滨的嘴唇距离渡邉还有五公分的时候停住，所见的是僵坐在床上的人。闭着眼睛、眉头都随着颤抖的阴阳师以慷慨赴死的姿势仰着头。

长滨用手指捏着那人的下巴，绷着的脸有点儿红，听到阴阳师嘴里念念有词——  
“太近了、太近了……”

身上的重量忽而变轻，毛茸茸、手感颇佳的皮毛替代了皮肤，小爪子扑腾扑腾也抓不到她。  
渡邉睁开眼睛看到的就是这样的场景——一只小狸猫坐在她的怀里。

咦，我刚刚在想什么？  
狸猫……是哪儿来的？

渡邉总觉得哪儿不对。  
举高的话，被抱起来的生物用爪子搭着她的手臂，乌溜溜的眼睛一直注视着。揉在怀里时，小东西也很安分，乖巧地拱着她。

好可爱！  
表面上整天板着脸的阴阳师实际上看到寮里的阿猫阿狗都会悄悄地扯着嗓子，发出极其少女的感慨，摸摸头、挠挠下巴、喂些食物——当然同僚们无从得知。

就像现在，怀里不断用短短的爪子趴拉着她的生物让渡邉发出了一声轻飘飘的“好可爱”……

比起这个空间里冒出粉红气泡，隔壁的志田就不那么轻松了。

她缩在床头，木板贴着后背，而身上压着一个人。冷与热的交际，坚硬和柔软的双重感受让她有些晕乎。  
“爱佳……”  
渡辺呼唤她名字的时候，视线是湿漉漉的，像雨水淋湿的植物一般，愈加发亮了。温热的呼吸喷洒在她抬起的下巴。

是有那么近了——可能稍微移动一下就会碰到对方。  
从刚刚回来开始就好不对劲，比起昨天更有攻击性的渡辺：渡辺灼热的呼吸、渡辺禁锢着她肩膀的手、渡辺像兔子一般烧红了的眼睛……

时间回溯到下午。  
“呐，爱佳，去镇上玩吧？”  
“那我去叫ねる她们”，毕竟换上的是对方在数不清的岁月里叫唤她的称谓，比起思考她潜意识里已经适应，还有随口就答应她小要求的习惯。  
“不要”，对方仅用小指缠绕住了她的，“就我们两个人”。

“好不好？”

大概是没有人能抵挡得住渡辺用那样的上目线的注视的。  
仿佛抛开了所有其他的纷扰、一心一意只看着你。  
她敢肯定那一刻自己是清醒的，没有被烧坏了头脑，出于自己意愿地回答那个人——“好”。

没有穿着厚重的阴阳师着装，少女踏着轻盈的步伐于她的身侧盘旋，尔后牵起了她的手。  
比起为什么对方忽然变得……变得撩拨她的心弦，她更想知道中了蛊一般无法自控的自己是源于什么。

“爱佳”，面具下只有一对乌溜的眼睛，声音因遮盖物显得沉闷，“这个怎么样？”  
狐狸面具眼尾画着的妆和她脸上的很是相似，或许是一致的也说不定。  
“你喜欢的话就买吧。”

啊，渡辺知道吗？这样亲密姿势的牵手、想要得到夸奖的征询、还有不自知的撒娇，就像……就像……

对面走来女子白色的长袍上装点有粉红的花朵，装饰物相当鲜活。她甚至产生了它们是活物的错觉，花朵在盛开、在延伸。  
也难怪了，她和旁边的男子看起来如此恩爱，缠绕的手臂和炙热的视线不禁令旁观者都脸红。

“客人们不要一对吗？”  
摊主立马拿出另外一个推销：“我这儿还有兔子面具，多可爱喏。”  
“……那就来一对吧。”

渡辺的声音唤回了还想要多观察刚刚路过的男女的志田，她略加迟疑，对方的纤长的手指就已经陷入她的发梢，掠过她的耳际。  
若是堂堂妖狐戴上了狐狸面具的事情被别人知晓，尤其是长滨，不如找个地方躲藏一辈子好了。

“喂——梨加”  
“爱佳这样看起来就乖多啦。”  
狐妖僵硬的表情藏在面具底下，连平日打开扇子的动作都是多余的，因为她其实已经有面具了。

她想，就像什么呢……就像刚刚那对情侣……

所以说……  
渡辺到底是怎么了？  
她的猜想悄悄地在心里膨胀，可万一不是呢？

“爱佳”，对方眼里盛着她，也只装得下她，漫长的岁月之前，那个人也是和现在一样，眼眸里盛着光芒、还有她。  
而渡辺亲吻她的动作经过了好几层的慢动作滤镜，至少在她看来是的。  
志田有足够的时候可以避开，她说服不了自己难以躲避。

身后坚硬的木板也变得不那么硌人了，她甚至怀疑会软塌下去。对方的手放置在她的肩膀，而她又是什么时候搂着渡辺的？

“你就没有觉得哪里不对吗？”  
她是在对方噬咬着她的锁骨时清醒的，推拒的动作尚且掌握了分寸，仅仅是起到了推开人的作用。  
“不对？”  
渡辺觉得刚刚萦绕着头脑的热意消散了一点，依旧晕乎地不清醒，听到志田怎么跟她说，便下意识地听进去了。  
自己似乎习惯了，明明是刚认识不久的。

“ねる——渡邉——喂——”  
在吵醒其他旅客之前，翘着一头乱毛的渡邉给她们开了门。

“干什么……”  
没睡醒的人声音细软。

“是幻境”，志田想要尽量说得言简意赅一点，“你还没有察觉吗？”

 

06

渡辺是不是恢复了前世的记忆？  
这个猜想一秒就被志田推翻。因为、怎么说呢，渡辺会以紧密环绕的姿势牵手、会亲昵地唤她的名字，但决计不会如此魅惑地贴近。

换个说法，是第一个可以否决的猜测，只是她迟迟地在此停留。  
希望它成立，如果有可能的话，志田终于得承认一个简单的事实——几百上千年过去了，她无法因为对方的欺骗而产生恨意，相反地，她也许是很想念渡辺的。

可是你已经忘啦。  
不管讨厌还是喜欢，种种纠葛都是前尘往事，走不出来的只有自己而已。

“你在说什么”，此刻的渡邉像是一个身患疾病却自觉没有丝毫不对劲的人，“没有任何妖气，怎么会陷入幻境”。  
“难道我们正在经历的都是假的？”  
“不是”，妖狐掐了一把阴阳师，让人怀疑是斤斤计较的妖怪的报复。

“我们看到的感受到的不是幻觉，只是行为上有点不受控制。”  
渡邉半眯着眼睛随时容易阖上的眼睛这下子睁得老大了，睡意被志田赶走了老半。

比如说，感受到不对劲的时候伴随着的甜腻花香，在昨天遇到的穿着白袍花饰的女子身旁尤为明显，香气会麻痹别人的神经。

“你觉得我分析得怎么样”，狐妖微抬着下巴、颇为得意。  
“好痛……”方才感觉有些迟钝的阴阳师补充道。

“……”  
感受到疼痛大概就能脱离幻境了。果真听到“砰”地一声，毛茸茸的小动物变回了人形的长滨。

“你慢死了”，可怜巴巴的狸猫开口第一句就是抱怨了下志田。  
“如果不是我的话，你还要以宠物的样子在阴阳师怀里缩一个晚上。”  
狐妖半分不让她，大红妆容的纹路让挑眉的动作更加玩味，带着不怀好意的笑容随时要嘲笑同伴，除了欠扁就是恼人。  
同样相当小气的妖怪默默在心里记了一笔。

“没有妖气的话我和ねる也嗅不到的。”  
“嗯……”  
要怎么去呢？  
“那个”，一直安安静静降低存在感至最低的渡辺从志田背后探出了头，“可以闻着桃花的气味去找吧”。

尚且不是正式的阴阳师抿了抿嘴、眼神躲闪，提出建议之后下意识低头。  
“世间大部分事情都没有梨加想的那么简单。”  
村里的时候，长辈们都是如此教导她的。大人说话的时候小孩子不要插嘴，如果说了什么貌似有道理的话，反而会被教导“世间是复杂的”。  
所以……

“梨加好聪明！”  
“是你太笨了……”  
“你闭嘴。”  
忽略掉志田习惯性的拌嘴，长滨语气真挚、眼睛闪闪发亮地握住了渡辺的手。  
咦？  
前几日已经过了二十岁生日的人睁大了眼睛，像受到表扬的小孩子或者被摸下巴的啮齿动物。

然后她就真的被摸了头，狐妖在她转头之前及时收回了手，留给她的视线红了大半的耳朵。  
志田果然和别人所述的妖狐都不一样，渡辺只在心里想，其实是相当温柔的……

那是盛满了桃花的屋子。  
从墙壁可以看出是有好一些年头的、裂缝里钻出了桃花，是恰如其分的装点。粉红色的花瓣铺洒在地上，有鲜活的，也有开始枯萎的、残败的。不亮不暗的灯光类似于蛋黄的颜色，暖与亮交汇的房间，本该是这样的。  
木讷的男子眼里没有焦点，尽管被轻柔的声音撒娇地唤着“树君”，嘴角漾起的弧度也不能称之为笑容。  
女子对这份僵硬视若无睹，依然冲着他撒娇。

“桃花妖？”  
但为什么近距离都没有散发出妖怪的气味？

“嗯”，怪异的桃花妖对闯入她屋子的一干人似乎毫无兴趣，照样注视着自己的心上人。  
“全镇人都是因为你的妖术才变得奇怪的吧。”  
“奇怪……”她咀嚼着话语，总算舍得抬头看她们，“应该是美好”。

变得祥和的小镇。  
曾经天天吵架的老夫妻开始恩爱，苦苦追随的恋情终得圆满，每天为了鸡毛蒜皮的小事和邻居吵架的主妇能容易知足……  
她自身也和暗恋已久的男子坠入爱河。

包括你、还有我，都是受益者。

“只有你。”  
求而不得的，只有你。  
渡辺第一次看到志田的表情覆上了阴霾，她的牙齿紧密咬合以至于发出了声响。狐妖的每一笔令她看起来不那么正经的妆此刻都仿佛被赋予了攻击性。

“我们是同一类人，所以我猜想你一定也希望……曾经背叛你的人回到你的身边。”  
对方轻易抖落了她没有告诉长滨的往事。

“你不知道吧，妖狐可是很小气的。”  
搁在她脖子上的折扇冒出锋利的边缘，贴合着白袍下的肌肤。用妖力潜藏的耳朵和尾巴不知何时复又冒出，银色的眼眸是最冷冽的刀锋。  
例如窥探了的内心、例如由别人掌握了的情绪，这些我都想讨还回来。

“你是怎么做到施展幻术的时候没有散发出妖气的？”  
如果不是这样，她们绝不会轻易中招，长滨觉得还是需要先取得这个问题的答案，至于接下来志田想要怎么处置桃花妖……  
更令人在意的是，她一直以为好友和渡辺之间不过是小吵小闹而已。

“让自己的恋情变得圆满有什么错吗？”  
“每个人都获得幸福不好么？”  
桃花妖被扇子扼住咽喉，笑着地倾倒往另一侧——男子的肩膀。

“不是每个人，你喜欢的人看起来一点都不开心。”  
“爱佳也没有笑。”  
所谓的每个人只是一方强加的欲望，人和人意见相悖时就会发生争吵，本该是这样的。所以世上不存在让每个人都幸福的方法。  
渡辺说不出大道理，可是连志田都没有笑的话，明明是一直都翘着嘴角的……

进屋之后桃花妖多次悄悄施加的幻术迅速被两个妖怪破解。短头发的阴阳师内心只有一片黑和一片白，它们界线明晰，证明对方的判断划分人都是彻底依照善恶标准的。  
长头发、面容温软的阴阳师则……什么都没有，不是类同狐妖藏在内心最深处。  
像是汪洋大海，只会让探求的人本能性恐慌。会有灵魂澄澈到没有任何杂质的人么？

女孩子的手缩在宽大的袖子里，仍是努力直视着她的眼睛。

“看来她是不会告诉我们了”，长滨用只有她们两个能听到的音量询问志田。  
“要怎么处置？”

桃花妖靠在心上人的肩头，甚至闭上了眼睛，一副无所谓生死的模样。

“交给我就好了”，渡邉结下的咒印居然极快，志田估量了下自己能否躲开。  
“这是什么咒印？！”  
方才淡然的妖怪挣扎着要脱离，却置身在一片幽蓝的阵中，如同深陷漩涡任凭使力也难以脱逃。

“不管有没有妖气，能施展幻术肯定还是需要妖核的吧。”  
所以简单地封起来就好。  
“你真是冷静到无情”，志田收回扇子，看向忽然出手的阴阳师，是安静蛰伏已久骤然出手捕捉猎物的猎人。  
“我只是执行任务。”

桃花妖从咽喉里发出闷声，一旦被划分到黑之后，阴阳师就要彻底废除她的妖核。  
“如果你想留住那个人，何不自己努力？”

世间的感情哪有都如你想象的顺遂，你一定不懂吧。  
嗯，我只是完成任务。

“呐呐。”  
脑子里还盘旋着桃花妖的笑声和最后冲着她说的话语——“你们寮里也不那么单纯。”

阴阳师略微迟钝地扭头。  
“干嘛？”  
“理佐撒谎了吧，我猜大概是封住妖力三、四天之类的。”  
男子的去留凭他自己决定。

“你为什么这么说？”  
“况且对她来说，就算是短期失去幻术，男子就会走，没有什么区别。”

“有的，也许不一定。”  
既然世间的感情原本是复杂的话。

“你还没有回答我第一个问题。”  
“我猜的。”  
“瞎猜……”

其实你可能不知道吧，说谎的时候自己眼神闪躲得多么明显。  
但并不是什么坏事。

日后志田同她说阴阳师不懂得所谓的感情，劝她远离的时候，长滨就会如此反驳。

 

07

渡邉成为了中阶阴阳师。  
渡辺由于小镇的事件被默认为通过了考试。

“嗯”，狐妖抬了抬眼皮，天气晴好、花香钻入她的鼻腔，可当下她还是不忘穿着看起来就很厚实的裘袍。  
“所以呢？”  
“爱佳要不要跟我一起去祝贺？”  
“怎么去，光明正大地？”  
她侧了个身子，转到另一边，狸猫就将手肘支在四平八稳躺在草地上的人的肚子上。  
“当然是偷偷溜进去”，她补充道，“像你一开始那样”。  
“作为代表，你去就行了。”  
妖狐不为所动，拢了拢领子，好让自己更暖和些。

“那我走啦？”  
“嗯。”  
说完之后再没有得到回应，她发现长滨果真一溜烟走了。

“真是……”  
妖狐于是阖上眼睛，希望她的同伴不要来打扰自己了。无论说多少遍不要和阴阳师扯上关系比较好对方依旧我行我素……

“是谁？”  
“嘘，要是你叫出来的话，我会在人来之前就杀了你。”  
渡辺尚未完全搞清楚状况，只是睡了一觉，陌生人就捂住了她的口鼻。那个人穿着青白布衫、中长头发、银灰色的眼眸里埋藏着阴翳，如果不是沾染着血迹，那张脸是极其白净的。

虽然不是很清楚，但对方大抵不是开玩笑的。她想不能说话的话，要怎么样传达自己已经明白了的意思。

志田觉得今天倒霉极了。  
去附近摘野果子的时候撞上了之前和她发生争吵被她打掉五颗牙齿的小妖怪。对方叫嚷着同伙，不是打掉十颗牙齿就能完事的，何况只是弄掉牙齿也不行。既没有多少钱、也已经抛弃多余自尊的志田想，脸还是重要的。十天半月长不回来的话，长滨可要嘲笑她半年。

“这不是那个志田吗？”  
“哎，怎么妖气这么弱了。”  
“哈哈，我知道了，是弱日吧。”  
五、六个人包围下她挑着眉毛，过长的刘海遮盖了一边的眼睛，嘴角扯起的弧度融合了冷淡的表情。“喏”，狐妖总是有轻易惹怒别人的本领，“你们前几天还是四个爪子在地上爬的吧”。  
——刚刚修炼成妖的不足为惧。

她袖子被划了好几个开口，开始心疼起前几日刚买的衣服。小妖怪打架就是这样，和人类没有多少区别，大部分还是使用锐器。她的衣角被撕开了、手臂上多了几道划痕，但脸是完好的。她还是维持着笑嘻嘻的表情，动作却很是灵巧，气得牙痒痒的人没法在她脸蛋划上几刀。

“毕竟你就剩一张脸了”，为首的妖怪说。  
“咦，你牙齿还没长好啊？”  
“还有谢谢你夸奖我的脸”，志田冲着和她对峙的小妖笑了笑，然后转身——跑了。

所以她遇到了渡辺。  
马车足有一层楼那么高，高等的她叫不上名字的木材散发着清醇的香气，而中间安静睡着了的女孩子显得和空间如此格格不入，如果是腆着大肚子的达官贵人倒是正常的。

她略微仰着头，细细的绒毛在透过的一缕阳光下镀上了一层鹅黄，是温顺又神圣的。她安静到就算下一刻悄无声息地被扼杀也是毫无防备的。  
女孩子嘴里念叨着她听不懂的咒文，眼睛下方有淡淡的青色，除此之外很是白皙。

志田拉上了窗帘，车内霎时失去了几乎所有的光线。  
扭头发现女孩子揉着半睁半闭的睡眼，半晌才说——  
“你是谁？”

她在回答问题和武力解决之间毫不犹豫地选择了后者。  
那个人呼出的、于她掌心凝固的水汽大概跟眼里因为没有睡醒蒙上的雾气相似。瘙痒的、温热的感受逐渐弥漫开，然后乖顺地点头时嘴唇就擦过她的手心。  
一次、两次、毫无自知。

她撤离了作为遮挡物的手，想是女孩子已经明白了。  
撕扯了已经破碎的衣角来包扎手臂上的伤口，有温热的触感按压在她已经没有继续出血伤口上。

“喂……”  
志田压低了声线，这使得自己的声音具有威慑力。这个人是不是听不懂话，还是想要反抗，她想。

然后她的伤口竟在鹅黄色的光芒中开始愈合，只有酥酥麻麻的感受、并不痛。那光线就像刚刚的阳光一样、鹅黄色的柔光晕开，渡辺专注的侧脸撞入她的视线。  
“我还不太熟练”，她说，“会觉得痛吗？”  
她将已经愈合的伤口背到身后，那些光芒灌入了渡辺的眼里，正映照着她。  
是明亮房间里阴暗的角落。

“不怎么痛”，在马车内回复到一片黑暗之前她说。  
“欸”，那个人似乎有些忧愁，全然没有烦恼的样子也被认真思考的神情替代，“是哪里出错了呢……？”

她身着红白色的巫女服。  
是了，路过附近的村子都在说即将迎接他们年满十八岁的巫女大人。村民面上全不似一年到头堆积着的厚重忧愁，灰暗的眼眸里开始出现光亮。  
就是这个人吧。

巫女的话，确实是身份地位都很尊贵的，那意味着有钱财和权势吧，一瞬间志田做了错误的决定。

“我叫志田爱佳”，她说，“遇到一群小混混打劫，如你所见，身上所有东西都没了”。  
“噢”，然后就没了吗，巫女的慈悲心呢？  
“……那要不要来我身边帮忙呢？”  
渡辺不太喜欢服侍这个词，而三番两次同长老说不需要侍女也被驳回——总是挑一个带在身边比较方便。

是这么简单就能决定的吗，巫女身边的人难道不需要经过层层筛选？  
“没有关系”，渡辺微微仰着头，竟是有点儿骄傲的神色，“我决定就好”。  
啊，原来不知不觉把自己心里所想的讲出来了。

潜入渡辺的意识是一大片一大片的空白，偶尔会有鹅黄色的光芒积聚，是透入空白房间的阳光。  
“渡辺桑”，她满意地抬了抬下巴，唤了方才暂时用幻术控制过的护卫口中的称呼，“下次我再来找你”。

长滨去了别的地方修行，不然大概会讶异于她每天颇为规矩的充当着侍从的角色。  
除了她定时抽取几件贡品藏在附近的山洞里，再用妖术遮盖。  
其实她倒是偶尔还打架，只是消息逐级上传，到了巫女那儿便悄无声息了。也是，那个人毕竟忙碌。而这个村子里没有人知道她是妖狐，也无法察觉。

关于那个村子，她的记忆不是十分清晰，已经过去那么多年了，唯有某一天却总是记得。

其实也不过是普普通通的春日时光，阳光比平日更和煦些，巫女得了一天的空躺在草地上。  
有风挟带着花香钻入鼻腔，还有她所熟悉的、志田身上的气味。

志田用开得最热烈的花朵编了个花环，因为是躺在的缘故，那圈东西总是不能端正戴到她头上。  
没忍住发出“呼呼”笑声的渡辺让志田别过了脸，然后她就捏着对方的手指将花环戴到了头上。

“爱佳，谢谢你。”  
没什么，她有大把的时光可以消磨，所以才总是相当无聊。

念及此，志田又有些怏怏地阖着眼睛。  
“pe，什么时候会觉得开心？”  
她随口问了一句，称呼是熟稔后渡辺告诉她的昵称，奇里古怪的。  
“现在啊”，那个人说，“比如现在我就很开心”。

为什么能轻易地满足啊？  
渡辺的手臂撑在她的旁边，遮盖住了阳光，于是她覆盖于眼皮上的手掌随之撤离。  
那是澄澈的笑容，大概是她上千年以来见惯了各异的神色之后，仍旧会觉得特别的。

是普普通通的春天中的一天，渡辺遮挡了她眼前的阳光，作为替代她用揉进了光芒的眼眸看她。头上是自己所制作的花环，那个人说“我很喜欢”……

志田从睡梦醒来，太阳已经下山，她紧了紧自己的裘袍。  
意识还不十分清醒，不然也不会忽略长滨异常的神色，还有颇为奇怪的问句——  
“爱佳，对妖怪来说，感情不是必须的吧？”

 

08

在漫长的岁月中，她们总是会失去很多，所以有些早已遗忘在某个角落了。  
我们不能带上所有东西，长滨比谁都清楚，而她用比任何一刻都要淡漠的神情看着志田——

“呐，爱佳，感情不是必须的吧？”  
“呃，是的吧……”  
志田勉强压下翘起来的乱毛，暮色吞噬着金色的余光，她却没有看长滨。谁知道自己的同伴跑去找渡邉结果回来抛了个难以回答的问题。表面上是简单的，再琢磨琢磨、细想愈发无法参透——感情本身就是难以言说又矛盾的东西，而讨论需不需要是同理。

志田记得长滨那天的表情。  
有风卷起她的发梢遮住小半的脸，她微微垂头、抿紧了嘴唇。可既没有呈现悲伤神色也不再继续追问。不一样的，和那个人伤心时还要扯出笑容的样子不一样。只是仿佛黄昏暮色就要将她吞噬了。

狐妖慢悠悠地晃到同伴身边，扯了扯狸猫的袖子。“回去吧”，她说，“ねる觉得不需要那就不重要”。  
一直以来不都是这样的吗？  
你比我通透且理智，所以虽然不知道发生了什么，一经漫长时光的洗练，总归是会遗忘的。

“爱佳，明天我们去买南瓜吧”，不甚安分的狸猫眨了眨眼睛。  
“怎么又是南瓜”，志田用手指搓了搓自己的脸颊，“你也吃不腻”。  
“嗯，我不容易腻的。”  
“骗人的吧……”  
“嘻嘻。”

渡邉又一次从晕迷中醒来，脖子上带着贝壳的项链“叮铃叮铃”地响。那是相同姓氏的后辈某一天匆匆忙忙塞给她的，还来不及询问对方缘由就跑走了。拂去别人好意的方面上，她是最不擅长的。

“……理佐前辈”，渡辺向前倾身，殷切的目光追随着她，“你觉得还好吧”。

室内光线昏暗，窗帘像厚重的幕布，仅有一些打在渡辺的身旁。移动时酸痛感侵蚀了全身，一向忍耐力极强的渡邉不免咬住下唇，制止了几乎要脱口而出的呻吟。她悄悄地调动自己的灵力，念了几句符咒，才放下心来。  
床边的衣架上挂着中阶阴阳师服装，藏蓝和白色中间突兀地混入了星星红斑。

不是梦。  
渡邉捂住自己发烫的眼眶，把未出口的“没事”咽了回去。  
“藤川前辈呢……还有相乐桑？”

其实是不需要确认的。  
她所见的不是梦，刚升阶的阴阳师和另外两位同僚出任务的途中遇到了鬼使黑。来自于地府的妖怪本该不过问世事，却向他们挥出了镰刀。巨大的刀刃和足以遮蔽天日的黑影吞噬着她们脚下的光影。  
她觉得自己的动作变得好慢，来不及念完一段符文、难以动作去结印、周围的空气流转变得缓慢而稀薄。

明明人类是依存着空气存活的，那一瞬间周围的空气都成了要令她窒息的凶器。比如说会溺死在池塘里的鱼——大抵是死亡的气息吧。

不拘言笑的前辈难得开起了玩笑，虽然话题是自己脖子上的项链，这让她有点难以应对。  
“理佐”，她说，“渡辺是不是喜欢你啊？”  
“没有的事……”  
“渡辺她整天不说话，谁都不知道在想什么。”  
同辈相乐眯眯眼笑的样子令她觉得有谁的既视感。

然而就是那一天，她崭新的阴阳服上沾染了同僚的血迹，甚至来不及顾及到他们的状况。

渡辺是不会说谎的人。  
答不上的问题干脆闭口不语。而她在拖拽着愈发粘稠的沉默中并拢手指，却难以捏成拳头，缄默是最难捱的审判。

“理佐”，老旧的木门发出“吱呀”声，头发花白却精神奕奕的老阴阳师说，“我听说你醒了，先好好休息吧。”  
其他人虽然还在昏睡，但情况不是很糟。倍受尊重的师父是这么说的，渡邉稍许松了一口气。不是很糟的话，那就意味着有复原的机会。

“我……我先出去了。”  
她又望向渡辺，年长的后辈站起来的时候发出了声响，躲避着她的目光……

志田觉得周围的气氛有点儿诡异，产生被许多人紧盯着的错觉。她扭转身子去看，目光便一一错开，但应该没有错的，狐妖在这方面相当灵敏。  
“ねる”，她不动声色地挨近了同伴，利用身高优势挡住了大部分人，“买完南瓜我们就回去吧”。  
“你不是说想吃糖葫芦吗？”  
“嗯，算了，以后再买吧。”

“老板，南瓜怎么卖？”  
店老板抬头看见了她们的面容，堆砌出的笑容立马崩塌，脸上的肉和皱纹挤在一起说不出的令人不适。他的声音像年老失修的机器，沙沙地刮擦着。  
——“收摊了，今天不卖了！”

「妖怪果然还是妖怪」  
「亏我们之前信任她们」  
「你不知道嘛，前几天被打伤的几个阴阳师血流了一地，多半是不行了」

志田抓住摊主手腕的同时，周围响起了细小的议论声。  
“你说清楚。”  
“都……都说不卖了！”  
前几日还堆积着满面笑容的摊主急于逃离他所认为的险境，妖怪的面容扭曲成远古书籍中那些面目狰狞的插画。狐妖眼尾的朱红色仿佛会随着发怒的情绪延伸，他干脆撇下自己摊位极力逃跑。

「是妖怪」  
「人果然不该相信妖怪」

她们周围的人掩着口鼻低语，却又不敢靠太近，志田侧过身的时候一堆人就往后缩，脸上或是惊恐或是厌恶，也有两者兼备的。  
是了，狐妖想起千百年前的那件事，她一个人经历的、长滨所不知道的往事。

“喂，ねる，我们回去吧”，说出口才觉得熟悉，两天内不只一次了，她对长滨说这句话。  
你为什么只会对她说“回去”……

而她的同伴、现下并没有风卷起发梢——所以她可以看得很清楚那人的表情。  
木然地看着前方，没有悲伤，也没有同往常一样挂着笑容。

长滨所投出的视线里，人群有聚集、有疏散，好事者驻足原地，胆小的人逞口舌之快后就不知去了哪里，因为没有人会关注围观者数量多少、身份地位。  
然后在人群的侧方，站立着的阴阳师身着藏蓝色为主的崭新衣服，袖子上撕破的地方被很好地修补了起来。干净整齐、面容端正，仿佛永远是一尘不染的。她只是一味地看着长滨。

渡邉既没有融入人群，也没有走向她们。

她想到昨天意识模糊的时候，透过血红的视线，看到了长滨。狸猫妖照常嬉皮笑脸的，而旁边似乎是判官——和袭击他们的妖怪同样来自地府。  
「平手」  
她只听到了这个称呼，然后意识便愈发溃散，逐渐不由得她控制。而现下她想，透过那时对方的视线，是不是看到的是一地的血液弥漫的场景？

长滨既没有转身离去，也没有开口说话。  
像是倔强的拉锯战，决定着信任和不被信任的关系。可是长滨太平静了，她甚至不照往常那般嬉皮笑脸地黏上前，告诉渡邉不是自己，当然阴阳师不一定会信。可是，拥有无悲无喜神情的这只妖怪，真的是长滨吗？

最后还是长滨去捏她的手心。  
其实志田也有一些话想要问——  
比如说你和渡邉发生了什么？  
比如说渡辺有没有去出任务呢？  
比如……

算了，因为长滨说走了啊。  
“你如果想哭的话……”  
志田偷偷转头看了一眼依旧站在那的阴阳师，渡邉咬着下唇，但选择是显而易见的，她还没有走，同样不会走向她们。  
“这里是应该哭的吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我不知道该不该哭……”

长滨没有哭，也没有笑。  
志田隐隐觉得那天发生了什么。

 

09

“你没有喜欢她的吧？”  
“唔，没有。”  
长滨从看到她们就扔下了糖葫芦逃跑的摊主那儿拿了一串，随手递给志田，思索了下给自己也拿了。她舔着外面覆着的那层糖衣，终于又露出了这两天第一个笑容。

“我又不知道喜欢这回事。”  
“唔……”  
“你皱着眉头看起来真别扭，还有啊……”  
“嗯？”  
因为好奇长滨说到一半话语的后文，志田难得没有回呛，声音和天色一样柔和。

“我们以前不是常这样吗？”  
偷窃啊、打架啊，反正行为总归不是什么善类。  
“明明都是我去执行”，志田不礼貌地用手指戳着长滨，“而你只会在背后出谋划策”。  
“嗯”，长滨开始咬到糖衣里面的山楂，酸得吐了吐舌头，“是靠智取”。

狸猫妖善于潜入，行动时是悄无声息的。她会挂在天花板上、床底下、或是柜子中，鲜少有人发现，一旦被发现遁逃亦只余下树叶。彼时妖狐的幻术难以维系几秒，而不得不惯常使用。  
“等……ねる你自个儿跑这么快。”  
“因为爱佳有幻术呀”，长滨早就溜得没影，上一秒的声音还回荡在耳边，志田对着一干人用完幻术之后喘得不行……  
闹得镇上鸡飞狗跳的两个妖怪时不时会换地方住，但也有百来年过后搬回曾住地的情况。

我是说，我们本来就不是什么好妖怪。不如说，妖怪有那种善良的吗？  
但是我肯定比ねる还要坏一点，所以不要紧的。

“爱佳说了这么多，要是阴阳寮派人来抓的话，我可以把你献祭出去吗？”  
“那不行”，狐妖“呼呼”地笑着，“我最怕死了”。  
“哎反正人也不是你打伤的吧，寮里不至于如此不讲道理”。

“也许吧……”  
志田嘴里塞着两个糖葫芦，一点没有平日华丽的印象，脸肉嘟嘟、傻乎乎的。  
而她同时没有听见同伴低声说的：“但也不一定。”

也许要换一个地方住了也说不定，志田用手指旋转着手里的木棍。渡辺会怎么想呢？啊啊烦死了，她难以遏制自己的思维。可既然都是同一个阴阳寮的，还能怎么想……

林深处的夜是比寻常地方更幽深些的。稠密到化不开的夜色中，星光也就更闪亮。她们所在的房子透过外部是看不到的，即是说施加了幻术，外部看来只是和周围别无二致的景象。  
今天恰好是没有什么星星的日子。志田的房间里有火炉，周围放了一叠堆得老高的木柴。狐妖在房间里脱下了极尽浮夸风格的外袍，换了件普普通通的衣衫。没有照往日一样戴着手套，常年不见光的手指略显苍白，她用那样的手指拈着面具——姑且算是渡辺送的吧。

坐在火炉旁的狐妖戴上了她的兔子面具，神情和心绪是难以被窥探的秘密……  
她曾对那个人说过，戴上面具她便会去找，而那也不过是随口所说。是要称之为谎言吗？像她们这般的妖怪，东搬西扯的话语太多了，有时候连自己难辨真伪，身处其中已然成为了习惯。

“兔丸，是这儿吧？”  
“我觉得是，有可以闻到爱佳的气味的感觉。”  
“噢，不是的话也没关系啦，不会有惩罚的。”  
……  
女孩子软绵绵的声音没有平日安静的印象，反而絮絮叨叨跟自己的式神说了好多话。  
渡辺她为什么要来，又是怎么找到的呢，阴阳寮派她来抓自己未免太可笑了吧？

自己是被瞧不起了么……

可得抓住她好好问清楚，志田在心里同自己说，错过机会的话我就得独自思考很多天也许都得不到答案。

虽然说了“爱佳应该就在附近”，房子凭空冒出来的时候——至少渡辺看来是，还是不免吓了一跳。看起来像兔子的阴阳师抱住了她的兔式神。

「是妖怪」  
“啊，爱佳，我还以为会冒出奇怪的东西。”  
「果然不应该相信妖怪」  
“你有没有受伤呢？”  
「她们是骗子」  
“戴上狐狸面具的话，我就会来找你。”  
「妖怪的真实面目而已」  
“一个人偷偷溜出来玩的话还是赶紧回去吧。”

那是格外浓稠的黑夜，渡辺独自跑到森林里来找她。刚刚转为正式阴阳师的人连瞬移术尚未掌握，也许要从下午出发，第一次做着从后门溜出来的行径。  
一开始是经丛木遮蔽后勉强可以看清的光线，到后来四下都没有了光，月亮躲藏在云后，阴阳师独自踏着露水和夜晚前行。

“不是的，还是有光的。”  
她摊开手掌，上方的空气里只有微弱的光芒。  
借着光志田看到渡辺的衣服布上了一路沾上的泥泞，原本白皙的脸蛋因而看上去有点滑稽。

伴随着那人颇为惊喜的叫声，志田几乎已经不在人前显露的尾巴被对方捏住。  
她原本的、银色瞳孔里伪装的凶恶也变得苍白起来。

“爱佳的尾巴好温暖。”  
“进屋吧……”

她叹了一口气，终于决定给老是答非所问的人让了路。

“你的式神好像也不是完全没有用嘛。”  
“嗯，兔丸的记忆力很好，她记得爱佳的气味。”  
阴阳师抚摸着自己式神毛茸茸的头顶，嘴里不吝夸奖。兔妖啃食着主人不知藏哪的胡萝卜，骄傲地昂着头，活像家养的宠物，志田不无鄙夷。

“你是想什么才会来啊？”  
狐妖坐在火炉旁边缩成一团，白色的毛茸茸的尾巴蜷缩着卷在自己附近，有点像平时吃的糯米团子，饿了的阴阳师合理想象。  
其实她是想问寮里或是镇上炒得沸沸扬扬的传言，你有听到吗？

“嗯，我有点不放心爱佳还有ねる酱。”  
“我？”  
狐妖觉得阴阳师的说法过于可笑，她露出惯常看上去令人看了不太舒服的笑容、像是戳着人的脊背生冷。

“嗯，所以，爱佳就笑一下嘛……”  
什么啊，不听人说话，连表情也不懂得查看的吗？

志田正觉得莫名其妙的时候，就被渡辺扯住了脸颊，手指摆弄着脸皮和眼尾往上扯，呈现了颇具滑稽色彩的笑容。  
痛痛痛、还很冷，渡辺的手指冰冷冷的带着夜和露的温度，搓揉着脸颊居然慢慢变得温热。很久没有被别人如此对待了，不如说没有被这样对待过。曾经是更为粗暴地往她脸上招呼，妖狐嘟哝着“可以不打脸嘛”，之后还是收到了狸猫好几个月的嘲笑。  
后来成为了大妖怪，自然没有别的妖怪来挑衅她，尽管再怎么讨厌自己。

“pe，是不是喜欢我的脸啊……”  
志田愤愤不平地搓揉着发红的脸颊，看紧张兮兮的样子好似被捏得变形了似的。  
她又无意间蹦出了过去的称呼，是亲昵的意思，志田之前如此搪塞，渡辺对此没有什么异议。而在好几个轮回之前，巫女对她说是养过的猫的名字。太奇怪了什么的，这个人。

“嗯，我挺喜欢的哦。”  
“还有尾巴和耳朵，可以偶尔给我摸一摸吗？”  
“不行，你知道摸耳朵意味着什么嘛”，志田认为把事态说得严重些，对方就会退缩，“就代表着喜欢”。

“那我也挺喜欢爱佳的啊。”  
火炉明晃晃的光滤过渡辺格外柔和的轮廓，她用布巾擦着脏兮兮的脸，然后显露出原本可爱的面容。  
所以志田认定渡辺无论经过多少次转世都是奇怪的人，只是为了摸一摸耳朵而已，她到底知不知道喜欢是不能随便乱说的啊。

 

10

「真羡慕巫女，可以受到大家的供奉」  
「你不知道吗？最后巫女也是要献祭给神明的」  
「侍奉神明不是也挺好的」  
「我才不相信……」  
「嘘，不敬的话不能说」  
这个世界上才没有神明吧，不然为什么会对那么多受罪的百姓熟视无睹。

志田只是躺在树上休憩，盛夏时节躺在草坪未免太热。她轻巧地攀上了远处都能望见的、树干上层层叠叠盘踞着藤蔓的老树，树荫遮蔽处仍是阴凉。  
本来巫女的侍从要穿着正式的服装，志田总是嫌挂着“叮铃”作响的装饰麻烦，照先前的衣服的破洞缝了几针就算完事了。  
不自在的、束缚人的事物就——超麻烦的啊。

结果就听到了这样的对话。  
所谓的“献祭”，经历过漫长岁月的志田是清楚的。褪去光鲜的外壳，充其量不过是意味着从仪式中获取安心，尽管以一个人的死亡为代价。不，他们不称呼其为死亡，是对神明的供奉，来到神的左右长长久久的永生。

笨蛋，哪有什么永生，要说的话，不如妖怪可以活那么长的年岁。  
人们如此厌恶的、畏惧妖怪的感情里面难道没有嫉妒的成分？

志田在别的村子见过几次仪式，一开始阵势仗大的表演还颇具观赏性，她便混进村民中间、或是攀到树上观看。  
目睹着心怀虔诚的、或是本不愿意被放了血之后奄奄一息的仪式者们的末路——出于对神明的忠诚，村民是不会使用绳子等捆缚的工具。  
太好笑了，志田一边看一边腹诽，妖怪就是这么顽劣的生物吧，但其实人类的死亡对他们来说也只是等同于人看着牲畜垂死一般的麻木。

狐妖这么想着，从树上三两下重回地面，去村里买糖果吃。  
“爱佳酱”，看店的是年轻的女孩子，虽然她不太喜欢太过亲昵的称呼，但那个女孩子倒是不算讨厌的。

女孩子照常在一包糖果之外多送了她几颗，然后告诉她今天的表情有点凶巴巴的。  
“我不是一向这样的吗？”  
志田摸了摸自己的脸颊，没有什么不一样的，她望向路边的水洼。狐妖过分白皙的脸和眼睑下青森色的印记糅合成了乖戾感。她的眼眸通常已经呈现寻常人的黑色，此时却恢复了没有被掩藏的银色。她用手遮盖着自己暴露的尖牙。

“一开始见面的时候，你就是现在这样。”  
嗯，像不被驯服的野兽。  
“也没什么吧”，志田抛了一颗糖到嘴里，“我一向都是这样子的，你可能记错了”。

走过前面的小木桥——渡辺一开始经过时都要蹲下来一点，因为木板间会“吱呀吱呀”地摇晃。大树环绕着的地方——木屋几乎像是陷在里面的，便是渡辺的住所。  
巫女会照常背着她完全听不懂也没有兴趣的仪式用语。

“爱佳，你什么时候回来的？”  
“刚刚。”  
“欸，都没有告诉我。”  
“老实说我觉得打断你的念诵，真的没有问题吗？”  
“没有……吧？”  
“……还是算了。”

但是今天渡辺不在。  
会消失吗？  
她忽然想，某一天回来被供奉给神明的巫女，就再也见不到了。

“哇——”  
那个人忽然不知从哪儿冒出来，据之后本人说只是藏在门板后面，是妖狐想问题太过入神。  
承认自己收到了惊吓的话也太没有面子了吧……志田上前一步把头埋在渡辺的肩膀上，十分无赖地拱了几下，不愿意起来。

“爱佳是在撒娇吗？”  
“才没有”，声音包裹了一层布，透着闷闷的感觉她决定无视对方话里的笑意。  
“我是说，如果……”

没有可能的。  
不要抱着天真的想法。

志田旋即直起了身子，渡辺还来不及细究自己的失落感源自什么，就被塞了东西在手心。

“糖”，难道妖狐的身上有比花香更香甜的味道，“刚刚买的”。  
“原来爱佳是去买糖了。”  
“不然呢？”  
“我以为因为长老骂你就一个人跑出去了。”  
“……我不会在意这种无聊的事情。”

真好啊。  
渡辺的话里带着真切的羡慕之情，真羡慕爱佳可以像这样豁达。

大概就是如此了。  
对她来说，几天和几年，百来载年岁过后都没有什么区别。  
本该如此。  
也许到此为止就很好。  
但是……

“爱佳以后来我的村子里就好了”，渡辺居然起了一大早，跟缩在被子里的志田打招呼，“不干什么，就看看也好”。  
因为虽然不擅长和人相处，但那儿的大家都是好人。

好人？  
妖狐挤出了几不可闻的冷哼，那时候巫女也是如此说的。  
她还没想好怎么回答。  
比如人类和妖怪终究无法好好相处，比如好人是视情况而异的。但渡辺已经连帽子都戴好了，调节了好一会儿才感到满意。

所以志田选择装睡。  
睡觉时没有收起来的耳朵现下就被阴阳师揉了揉。  
总觉得妖狐的耳朵有点儿大呢……

“不然今天就到此为止。”  
“……嗯，你要干嘛去？”  
“吃南瓜。”  
……搞不懂。  
判官宽大的白色衣服就在地上拖曳着，本人倒是丝毫不在意。她略微凌乱的前发和青森的眼圈过于明显，出口的话语干瘪得没有感情色彩。

只是长滨转身的时候看见了一个人——她背着和身高不符的小背包，里面大概没装什么东西才没有鼓起来。  
阴阳师没有依照平日熟悉的打扮，简单穿了普通的衣衫。

“……是你”，长滨发现对方视力不太好，走得近了些才眯起眼睛发现是她。  
这下子阴阳师不走了，伫足于原地。

大概又会像前几天一样吧。  
长滨没所谓地耸耸肩，笑容灿烂的模样难以和之前摆出僵硬表情的那个联系起来——  
“平手，明天继续啦~”  
“哎，理酱。”

倒是没有人回答她。  
平手沉默寡言到不愿意多浪费口舌，渡邉的脸色比刚刚碰面的时刻更难看了。  
“……嗯”，半天了判官挤出一句话。  
猜想阴阳师吝啬半句话语，狸猫在原本的路线上绕了一小个弯，打算离得略微远些。

“那一天你在吗？”  
“审视犯人的时候”，狸猫眨了眨眼睛，“通常第一句都是这么问的呢”。  
而下一句是……

“是我哦。”  
那一天长滨说，是我哦，她嬉笑的脸跟那时候她们在镇上，在同一个房间里的时光里没有任何区别。狸猫去搭走到她旁边的判官的肩膀，对方是尚且稚嫩的一张脸，却天生没有太多表情。  
“我是从犯，平手是执行者。”  
“错了”，依旧没有什么波动的声音说，“我只是帮了些忙”。  
“如何？”  
不打自招的妖怪朝着渡邉伸出双手，烊做捏拳招供状，但又很快缩回。其顽劣的模样该说和镇上所见的相比，如今才翻出恶劣的真实面目。

所以，她曾经为什么觉得和妖怪不是完全难以相处，甚至，也许可以尝试着去了解。  
她曾和长滨待在同一个空间里，对方慢慢地凑近了，几乎要相抵的嘴唇让她的唇瓣连同下颚线条一起颤抖得厉害，但其实，没有讨厌的。  
她愿意接受别人的善意、恶意，而这样的行为也是的吗？

长滨偏头靠向平手的肩膀，也是的吧，谁都可以的……

“你会跟我走吗？”  
啊糟糕，我没有想要问的。  
“如果某一天我要离开，你会跟着我一起吗？”  
那个人睁着浑圆的眼睛，天真浪漫不被侵扰的眼眸里面，她总是寻不到烦恼忧虑。  
“爱佳是要带我去看海吗？”  
那个人说如果是看海的话就去，因为喜欢。

「永远不回来也行？」  
「海的话就可以」  
巫女吐了吐舌头，而明明前一刻还是一丝不苟努力背着复杂咒文的人。  
果然搞不懂啊，人类，尤其是渡辺。

那样的计划也就慢慢地在她心里成型……

但是日后，这成了她认为渡辺所说的，最大的谎言。

 

11

地府来的妖怪忽然袭击她们，可能事有蹊跷。  
而当时在阴阳师旁边的平手和长滨恐怕也脱不了干系。

仅仅因为当时恰好在旁而断定有牵连是否过于武断？  
渡邉话音刚落才察觉到自己的失礼，她从不曾在像现在这样插话。所以师父的眼神里闪过一丝讶异，随即这位寮里的主人摸了摸一旁式神的脑袋，雪女冰冷光滑的头发擦过她的指缝。

“理佐”，那个人的声音古朴而醇厚，没有惯常上了年纪的人的枯竭感，仍是富有生命力的泉眼。没有人清楚富有威望的阴阳师活了多少岁，自渡邉入寮开始就是这般模样。他只唤了名字，没有严厉的教诲，亦没有刻板的说教。  
他眼角的皱纹淡化了眼眸中锐利的光，那是年轻人所拥有的眼睛。渡邉垂下眼帘，她是对方最正统的弟子。“不希望加上限定词比如曾经”，她从目光中读出了这样的成分。

她一向听师父的话。不如说自身行为周正、没有偏移，所以理所当然笔直的松是受太阳眷顾的。

“理佐”，一反常态沉默的继承人让阴阳师再度唤了她的名字，“你最近执行的任务太困难了，家中寄来了急报，正好回去一趟权当放松”。  
“……嗯”，渡邉张了张嘴，说不出更多的话。

长滨她啊，虽然顽劣又缠人，带着对妖怪的偏见，但她不曾真正地讨厌过。  
如果不是……对方完全作为旁观者、过于平淡的眼神，仿佛一切生死都是无足轻重的事。也是，即便不能定义为恶劣，是妖怪的本性而已吧。

长滨偏头倚靠在判官的肩膀上，动作自然地拨开对方过长的刘海，她说，我们是共犯者。  
没有理由不相信。  
比起话语，狸猫妖眼睛里的温度是结冰的湖面。若是轻易窥探，一不小心就会落入其中，她听见自己心里有什么东西坠入那片湖、缓缓下沉。

是其本来的面目吧。  
自己不过是她上千年岁月中的瞬间，转头便会忘记。  
诸如短暂到连自己都还记得的日子里，长滨甚至已经懒得掩盖她的真实面目。

“理佐、理佐……”  
通知她回来的原因竟是和间桐家的少爷见面，渡邉觉得又气又好笑。阴阳师的身份是可以凭依获得地位的手段，也是父母安排和亲拿出的资本之一。母亲则是因为她长时间疑似发呆的状态而发声提醒。  
“间桐君”，渡邉第一次主动叫他的名字让间桐家的小少爷颇为惊讶，“我们出去走走吧”。

母亲虽然小声抱怨了“这孩子……”，但好像没有真正不满，父亲更是点头默许了她的行为。

如果发呆不知道对方说什么的话，就主动挑起另一个话题，况且待在屋子里很闷。  
至于告诉她应对方式的人……

间桐长了白白净净的一张脸，桃花眼，眼角有泪痣，上挑的眼尾和嘴角的弧度令渡邉确信对方是受女孩子欢迎的。  
对方伸过来的手驻留在头顶上方几秒钟，大概就要落下的时刻，渡邉不动声色地往旁边挪了一步。

“渡邉桑头上有花瓣”，间桐大约是有点儿尴尬，面上的笑容依旧一成不变，为此她莫名觉得不太舒服。  
“谢谢间桐君”，渡邉想晃几下脑袋，动作进行到一半就停止了，她最终伸出手拂去了头上的东西。

刚刚或许让他触碰到也没什么大不了的吧，自己难道不是最为寡淡的？她想到同僚曾经评价的“任何事物都能接受”。  
花瓣缓缓地擦过衣服、最终落在地上。她的目光驻留了一会儿。

这次间桐没有试图进行肢体接触，耐心地整理了下自己的仪容。  
听闻渡邉家的小姐礼仪周正、灵力澄澈。今天却全程寡言少语、如同风平浪静的湖面。不知是心不在焉、还是极力降低自己的存在感。如果完全是无趣的人的话，在屋子里说实在的他已经失去了兴趣，却忽然被对方叫出来。渡邉的行为引起了他的兴趣。

“间桐君真的不介意和亲吗？”  
“老实说我没觉得哪里不好”，间桐挑起了眉毛，难以分辨有多少认真的成分。  
就是这点，让人火大……

她莫名感到一阵烦躁，未辨缘由、无法掌握的焦躁从她向来没有什么波澜的心底冒出，往四肢扩散。  
说是没有礼貌倒是冤枉对方，从仪表、谈吐等方面来说自然没有问题，似曾相识的态度大概才是她不满的缘由。

“你的项链很别致。”  
对方并不觉得尴尬，主动挑起另一个话头。噢，但是好像戳中的不是能提起渡邉兴趣的点。穿着阴阳师的衣服已经习惯，但论喜欢她是更为憧憬通常女孩子的着装的，比如现在——裙摆是轻盈的、洁白的。  
虽然偶尔也会有麻烦的地方，比如勾到树杈上。

间桐俯身成一个弧度，脊背上肌肉绷紧、倒不是和看起来一致的单薄。  
“项链是别人送的”，安静到沉默的空气里，渡邉忽然答腔。  
“渡邉桑喜欢的人吗？”  
“不”，裙摆不可避免地沾湿了，“我原本以为可能是喜欢我的人”。

年上的后辈匆匆忙忙塞给了她一串项链，只留下仓促的背影和慌乱的脚步。  
志田的出现让一切误会宣告结束，却带来了更多无解的疑惑……项链也从暧昧存在也变成了误解的一环。

“会觉得讨厌吗？”  
虽然意有所指，假若对方真的抱有感情又如何，被人喜欢并不会妨碍自己。  
她诚实告知自己的心境——“并不讨厌。”

少女显然不习惯现在的装束，被枝桠勾到之后乖乖立在原地待人去解开。她眯起眼睛道谢，眼波流转夕阳的余光，柔化过于立体的五官。  
传闻渡邉家的小姐为人一板一眼又极其沉默寡言，那该有多无趣呀，间桐腹诽道。  
见面以来渡邉首次露出了笑容，说的只是“并不讨厌”。她确实太合规矩、太端正，除了不规整的笑容，让他些许的心动。一向嬉皮笑脸凭着一副好皮囊和几分伪装成正经公子哥的纨绔子弟觉得传闻不尽然是正确的。

如果渡邉答应这门亲事倒也不坏，不，是相当好的了。  
对方看上去没有反抗的意图。

眉宇聚拢了几分英气，手腕仍是纤细的。  
他们慢慢靠拢的当下，听到了那个人宛若叹息的话语，似是终于向什么妥协。对象不是他，小少爷莫名觉得。

“间桐君，我并不讨厌你。”  
但也不喜欢呀。

一瞬间他明白了。  
也许渡邉真的是毫无波澜的人。间或发呆、莫名露出的笑容、凝眉思考的对象都不是自己，因为什么人而变得生动起来。

自尊心极强的间桐少爷告知母亲自己在外已经有喜欢的人，仪态良好的间桐夫人差点没忍住一巴掌拍他后脑勺。  
以道歉结束了荒唐的和亲……

本就是荒唐的事。  
想到为此特意赶回来，遭遇了不开心的事情。  
一个人的时候，渡邉难得呕气向水中扔了好几块石子，也不顾仪态了。

“哒哒哒”，有略轻的石子在水面蹦哒了几下才沉下，糅杂了其他声音。  
等她意识到时，脖子上串着贝类的项链已经脱落至水面。

绳子就这么断了……

因这串项链，她和同僚的后辈相熟起来，认识了志田和长滨。  
种种因缘、拉扯不清，或者说她舍不得斩断一切。  
她不曾真的讨厌过志田，即便多少有看不惯。至于长滨……既是讨厌又是喜欢？  
她得承认看到长滨和判官一并出现时自己反复挣扎、想要摈弃却时时缠着她的心理是——  
“那是我的位置。”

项链终于落入水中，也终将沉于湖底。

 

12

“我们一起逃走吧。”

「存活几年和十几年的渡辺于她而言没有任何区别」

明明是这样的。

想法一旦成型，便愈滚愈大，如同埋藏在血管里的种子，就着她的血液生长，要连根拔去便崴得心脏直痛。  
她梦境里的巫女盛装出行，大红色的火焰跃动进她的眼睛，灼烧得眼眶发烫。周围簇拥渡辺的村民幸福的神色满溢而出，是她不曾见过的。  
其实你们都是犯人，她眼中的火焰越烧越旺。

“我们一起走吧”，志田醒来后说，“去看海”。  
“好”，巫女看着她沁出了汗的额角，若有所思。

渡辺究竟明白不明白？  
澄澈的目光包裹着她，融入了一面镜子般的、她只看到了倒映在巫女眼中的自己……

约定的日子是普通的午后。  
临近冬季的时候有太阳光依旧不那么冷。妖狐的衣衫略显单薄、素净的面孔，她发现自己倒映在水中的样子好像和以往有所不同。

是什么呢……？  
好友去修行了，不然头脑聪慧的狸猫一定能立马敏锐地察觉。

身后传来的脚步声不是渡辺的。这儿是村里较为僻静的地方，虽然不排除有村民路过，但仅限于今天她开始由心底生出焦虑。志田是淡漠些的性子，眼底有青森色的印记，丝毫不在意周围发生了什么。本该是这样，可是此时她已经不由自主地回过了头。

村民们的眼神藏有敌意，对莫名出现在巫女身旁、无所事事又拿了供奉的侍从。今天不太一样，他们的敌意……不如说溢出了嫉妒的成分之外的——讨厌与更甚的憎恶。

“就是她！”  
“果然是打算溜走吧。”  
“打算带巫女跑的……”  
——  
“妖怪！”

试图蛊惑神的子民、置水深火热的村民于不顾的妖物。

水中志田柔和的、颇为雀跃的神情已经消散。她尚且不能很好控制的狐耳和尾巴已经显现，更证实了他们所描述的正确性。

“就算是妖，爱佳也不会伤害村民的吧。”  
至少……至少不能让渡辺看见。她竖起的狐耳慢慢垂落，眼神乖戾并未散去。

有村民连连后退，转而朝向后方，用截然不同的殷切地语气说话。阴阳师大人，她听到有人说，这便是我们描述的妖怪。  
人群后方的阴阳师头发和胡须都混杂了白色，如同落下了霜。却是神采奕奕的，不知是看见了志田，还是本性如此。漂浮在空中的式神拥有冰冷的视线，令人生出冷意。

“妖怪试图混入人类真可笑。”  
他摸了摸式神的脑袋，没有任何爱怜的意味，也许是宠物亦或者是工具。  
式神乖顺地垂下头，代表着服从，而非其他任何。

“不关你的事”，她的戾气和视线足以被定义到充满危险性的妖物范畴。所以村民们一边虚张声势，一边本能性靠拢阴阳师，仿佛他身边有安全的结界。  
睁眼闭眼声音都不会散去，叫嚷着、吵闹着。

眼前有一片海，本来是平静的，渡辺因此发出了短小而雀跃的欢呼。捏着她、彼此相握的手指都被情绪感染发着热。  
“我们去看海吧。”  
渐渐地、渡辺的声音被淹没，海浪拍打在她们周边。扭头时巫女已然不见踪影。

他们说，你是蛊惑巫女的妖怪，一直以来欺骗了我们的好意，自私的、卑劣的……人类和妖果然不能共存。  
一片混乱的场面，有一个声音直抵她的内心。你是不是喜欢上了她，所以妄想可以共度一生？志田抬头却寻找不到声源，再度听闻那人嗤笑声，都在嘲笑她曾经天真的计划。

啊啊，渡辺大概是不会来了……  
打伤了几个村民，坐实妖物身份被冰封的狐妖最后自嘲了天真的想法。  
式神天生雪白到苍白程度的脸上因她的风刃刮伤，没有痛觉似的展开一连串的攻击。  
逐渐模糊的视线中阴阳师嘴角呈现着的嘲讽和村民欢呼的身影清晰映入眼底，刚刚是他啊，没有开口就传达了自己想法的人。

渡辺不会来了……而她们的计划，本该是两个人之间的秘密。意味着……意味着……她不想继续思考。

好冷。  
身处于坚冰中一开始仍保持正常的思维，也曾挪动身子试图脱出。但看似普通的冰雪却桎梏着她，手指、或者脖子一并难以移动一分一毫。  
是不是要永远待在这儿了，直至死亡的降临？

她欺骗过很多人，也被很多人骗过。待到封住身体的冰雪消融之后，像是度过了许多年岁的狐妖再没有找过对方……

我们不会再见面了吧。  
狐妖即便是春日都觉得冷，不再能只穿轻薄的衣衫，于是换上厚实的裘袍。等到回去曾经居住的地方，尔后狸猫回来了。

“爱佳，你难道很冷？”  
“我是大妖怪了，不应该穿得华丽点吗？”  
“喔”，都过去这么多年了，唯独狐妖脸上挂着的笑容一成不变，“你在得意些什么……”  
“因为ねる去修行回来反而还没成为大妖怪？”  
“但是我遇到了好些妖和人，或许日后有帮助。”  
太欠扁了……自己的好友。长滨觉得对方有所改变，变化的地方她同样心知肚明，虽然不知道是因何缘由。

没有谁是一成不变的，志田还在就很好，当然这句话她没有告诉对方……

“你今天不早点回去吗？”  
判官总是不带有感情色彩的，致使出口的话语常常颇为别扭和生硬。  
“已经不早了”，狸猫踩踏影子的动作给人以天真浪漫的感觉，事实上神色不太匹配。两妖都是清一色的面无表情，倒是和谐的景象。  
“况且我也不用回去了。”  
她耸了耸肩膀，不知是遗憾还是无谓。  
“……怎么说？”  
“哈，你难得会感兴趣。”

狸猫伸手敲了下判官的肩膀，试图去摸卷曲的前发时被拍了手背，对方的声音依旧没有波澜。  
“不说也无所谓。”  
“因为现在不需要她了”，狸猫扯起嘴角，笑容没有蔓延至眼底，“我们才是同伙”。  
如果有阴阳师来捉拿的话，我们一个都跑不掉。  
“我不会跑”，判官难得皱起了眉头，“因为没有人是对手”。  
“嘻”，长滨一副我就知道的样子很难让人喜欢，平手倒是又变会无所谓的神情。  
“交给你啦”，她用雀跃的语调说，尾音止不住上扬。

要说和志田之间发生了什么的，只不过是早晨出门前的小插曲罢了。

“今天也要和判官一起吗？”  
“阴阳师那边打算怎么处理？”  
……  
“喂，ねる——”  
志田拦截在出门的必经之道上，抛出了几个问题均没有得到解答。甚至于长滨连多余的表情都没有呈现给她，被唤了名字才缓缓转头。  
她其实还有别的问题想要问，只是由于对方懒得回应而不由大声说话。

“你啊”，长滨依旧是不走心的模样，只是眼底的淡漠取代了她熟知的成分，“是真的关心我呢，还是……”  
——“出于自我满足。”

自认为保护了别人的自我满足、明明是妖怪还妄图产生英雄情怀，你说是不是啊，爱佳。

“你……？”  
“我们看起来挺像的”，长滨说，“但是骨子里是不同的”。  
你的眼底滚着火焰，而我只有冰冷的物质。

所以啊，总会有产生分歧的一天，平手她才是同我一类的。

是不是自己妄图成为拯救渡辺的英雄，一直以来。  
志田忽然回想起许多年前的那个阴阳师，她所厌恶的人。  
讽刺的是，他才是村民们所信奉的神袛般的英雄。

 

13

渡邉并不是不懂。  
她初进入寮里时，便察觉有师兄师姐们或是爱慕或是暧昧的眼神。而回拒像缓行的苦行僧，经由她看似漫长神经传达——渡邉除了阴阳术之外其他一概钝感。

作为不懂如何拒绝别人的渡邉来说，恰好是最为方便的途径。

只有长滨是不同的。  
她明确表达态度和装傻的戏码尚未完全上演，对方已经越过了肢体亲密接触的界线、灼烧她的神经。不要紧的，渡邉告诉自己，不过是初次和人有过分亲密的肢体接触，未曾想其他人早就在妄图接近自己时被阻隔在外。  
有太多的理由不能信任彬彬有礼的骗子……

渡邉糅杂了各色情绪暂离阴阳寮，满腹着心事回到那儿。  
以白色为基调的阴阳寮一瞬间令渡邉明白发生了什么。说不出缘由，她打心底里觉得事情不是他人所述的简单。起初没有特别的感受，直至苍白的颜色慢慢扩散开，内心的角落凹陷下去。

死亡于她而言不是新鲜的事物。  
曾有染上瘟疫的村民尸体横七纵八地躺了一排排，她稍有不适地眯起了眼睛。若论起身边的人，渡邉也不是没有参加过亲戚的葬礼。可如此鲜明的，几个人在她身旁被抹杀的经历、粘稠的血液溅至脸上，彩色的画面转瞬成黑白，她几乎抑制不住喉咙里惊恐的声音。

梦魇般的经历，尽管心怀侥幸地企盼了，但果然生命力的消散不是错觉。

师父的声音有点儿沙哑，哧哧哧地漏着气，但眼睛依旧是年轻的、宛若平静的水面让她停止了颤抖。  
“理佐，你先去休息一下。”  
他说，你一定很累吧。

她确实不想去到师兄弟灵位摆放的地方，是哀伤亦或者是心底里升腾恐惧。  
门口遇到的师姐应该是等了她很久，疲惫的笑容和红肿眼睛让她偏转了视线。那人似乎明白她的心思，只把手里捏着书册交给她，说是册子其实是几页纸而已，霉旧感被纸张固有的气味冲淡。师姐说，是他们留下来给你的，虽然没有提及“遗物”之类的字眼。

当然她绝非圣贤之人，老实说也没有到主动揽下全部责任的地步，可这次不一样，负罪感盘踞在心中挥之不去。  
渡邉没法说，不关我的事，因为当时，师兄下意识站在了她的面前。管教森严的阴阳寮竟不由按长幼逐次站着，或许不全是她恰好在中间的缘故，却只有她独活……

尽管志田不太愿意承认渡辺所描述的、待人友好的村民便是曾经巫女和她相处的村庄。  
她依照对方说的地点寻去，周遭变化很大，风景却是依然。老树或许延伸更广、草地上半枯的草来年还是会变绿，大致上除了季节的更迭没有太多变化。  
躺在草坪上甚至会出现巫女朝她微笑的错觉。

好冷，妖狐哆哆嗦嗦地裹紧了外袍，听见女孩子慢悠悠说话着的声音。  
“你没有住宿的地方是吗？”  
不注意观察就会忽略的存在，女孩子不发声的话可能是同空气一样稀薄。她慢慢吞吞地说话、嗓音绵软。

志田背对着她擦去冻出的眼泪。  
“我有一个朋友”，渡辺说，“她是很温柔的人，只是动作比较慢”。  
然后她捂住了自己的嘴巴，问志田这算不算背着朋友说坏话。

僵硬的指节触碰眼泪竟有些许温暖，志田吸了吸鼻子：“是长沢吧。”  
她是因为缩在草地上颤抖的人泛起了同情心，未曾想对方报出了自己的姓氏，还来不及做出诸如嘴巴变成“o”型的惊讶反应，志田已经接腔。  
“我是渡辺的朋友。”

仅仅如是说长沢便要带志田去自己家，一路上用天生就慢吞吞的语调说话，倒也不曾间断，已经是很大限度上的热情了吧。也不怕将什么恶人带回家，很快她又想，自己本来就是啊。  
长沢这会儿转头时看到的就是笑嘻嘻的志田，但很快对方盯着不远处的神社。

“你要听巫女的故事吗？”  
长沢说，是村子里广为流传的了。她以为志田是对未曾谋面的巫女感兴趣罢了。  
“……巫女的故事”，狐妖的语速被长沢同化，她轻轻地慢慢地念着，“好啊，那就麻烦了”。

她的同僚有时是谈笑的有时专注学习阴阳术，每一个梦境的最后都是长滨而已。她的眉眼天生下垂，是温柔的弧度，却成为渡邉的噩梦。

方才交到她手里的几张纸载有绝密的阴阳术，渡邉翻来覆去地研究，说的是可以查探到过去的情境，可并没有哪一张记录方法。  
于是她小心地把秘术收好，垫在枕头底下。

是夜。  
许是身心俱疲的缘故，渡邉昏昏沉沉地睡去。来回反复的是仿佛永远走不出的梦境，她驻留于此，醒来后是更为疲惫的感受。  
有温热柔软的触感蒙上嘴巴，呼吸的白气尽数由手掌罩住。她理所当然知道。尽管窗帘严严实实的没有漏入多余光线，那妖怪想法儿遮盖大部分妖气，渡邉还是笃定是长滨。

“理佐如果答应不叫人，我就松开手”，夜露般潮湿的声音，全然没有前几日挑衅后的印记，比如愧疚、比如划分界线。她以为干脆切开的联系其实还粘稠地粘连着。  
“我现在就会叫人来”，渡邉低低的声音连带对方的指腹颤抖，“或者我自己抓住你”。

“理酱——”  
恼人的称谓、看不清晰也能知道是嬉笑的神情，啊，不对，已经连伪装都卸下的长滨还会笑着看她吗？

移动身体时枕头同样随之挪动，纸张和床单间发出了“沙沙”声，更加令人心神不宁的是每个人都熟悉的纸撕开口的声响。  
“你把什么放在下面？”  
“不关你的事。”  
破损的纸张有檀木的气味，悠悠飘散到渡邉的鼻腔。烦躁、焦灼、无措，甚至一点儿庆幸，和檀木香混合交融——一切的真相呈现在她的脑海……

巫女作为神使给死气沉沉的村子带来了希望，村民们都企盼仪式过后能迎接不一样的明天，终日凄苦的面庞上也开始流淌名为对未来的企盼。  
使一切破碎的罪魁祸首是狐妖。

志田努力掩盖溢出唇线的冷哼，充当合格的聆听者。

许是上天垂怜，某天路过村子的阴阳师发现了村庄不寻常的妖气。妖狐掩藏身份之后整日以花言巧语蛊惑巫女，终有一天答应摈弃使命、离开村子。

故事的转折是志田始料未及的，长沢平淡的声线告知她只是一个故事的讲述者，而对于妖狐来说，几乎和她想要遗忘的频率相当的回忆次数始终难以释怀。

一时蒙蔽心智的巫女被暂困在阴阳师的结界内，听闻妖狐被困于永远难以消融的冰雪之后沉默了几天几夜。不得不说长沢平稳没有波澜的声线相当适合充当说书人的身份。终于如期走出房间、参加仪式——据说强迫的仪式不会真正给村子带来祝福。  
巫女没有因为仪式殒命，回到了居所。只是他们不知道当天晚上巫女拖着手腕的伤口一路沾湿了露水结成冰晶的草地和冰雪覆盖的湖畔。  
奇妙的是化不开的坚冰一经接触巫女的血液竟开始逐渐消融。

她只是没能等到妖狐苏醒。  
但几乎村民们都笃定那只迟迟没有动静妖怪已经死去，所以悬而未决的心又安稳下来……  
巫女一定很喜欢那只妖怪吧，长沢说，但她其实也爱着村民。

屋外杂乱的脚步声中不知是哪个师兄问她：“理佐有发现什么异常状况吗？”  
“理佐她应该在睡觉”，师姐阻止了在沉默里试图再次发问的同僚，“我们去别的地方找”。

“可是我好像嗅到了妖气……”

正欲起身的狸猫始料未及地被撂倒，被手肘压制在床板上的动作丝毫不温柔，她几乎要吃痛地发出了声音。长滨的惊讶在于，事情并未朝着她预料的发展。

她声音很快就被堵住了。  
檀木、古旧树木的气味淡淡笼罩着她。渡邉自从被这香气包围就变得好奇怪，方才低声叫唤了几句都没有得到回应。正是这份不确定渐渐渗透到心底……

长滨看到屋外的提灯迟迟没有移动，没敢发出声音。  
阴阳师的心跳声仿佛隔着胸脯和贴身衣服跳动在她的身体。心跳、呼吸，雨露清新的气味和着古朴檀木通通清晰传达给她。

直至对方的嘴唇印在她的唇上。

屋外的一众阴阳师不知不觉已经离开，纷扰的脚步声已然消失。

长滨终于听见渡邉开口说话。  
难道以骗人为乐的妖怪不应该得到惩罚么？  
不是的，她嘟哝着，没有与此为乐，略显苍白无力的辩解。  
若不是阴阳师一板一眼的态度，假如换一个人的话，当然沉默许久之后，长滨还是体会到渡邉并不是真正地惩罚她……

渡邉自然是看到了，知晓了真相。

 

14

“谢谢你，长沢，今天我有事先走了”，妖狐的尾音消失在空气里，对方因志田忽然不见而惊讶了几秒，随即恢复了天生的、不管发生什么都没有起伏的神态。

“下次我会带梨加一起来……”

志田不同来时那样用裘袍裹紧自己，风打在脸上、钻进衣服也丝毫没有知觉。今年的冬天格外冷，本来是难熬的天气，但现在似乎连抵抗寒冷的能力一并赋予，如同患有多年的顽疾的病患忽然痊愈。

渡邉眼底的火焰炙热到处于被遮挡了所有漏入光线的长滨都能感受到——妖怪的视力很好，她告诉自己。  
仅两、三秒的接触罢了，夜晚给吞咽的水声增添了暧昧的成分。她自那件事之后本该沉寂而无波澜的情绪糅杂。  
狸猫被剥夺的表情复又回归，黑白的画面填装了色彩……

“平手，好久不见”，长滨嬉笑着靠近，如同最熟稔的朋友，对判官俨然不想搭理的态度视若无睹。  
当她纠缠了好一会之后，对方才回了视线：“你命中有劫。”

“你是算命先生吗？”长滨不以为然。  
“是一个阴阳师”，平手翻开手中的小簿本，随着动作折叠在一起的纸张被赋予了生命力延伸到地面上。

长滨会跟着我一起前往，来自地府的妖怪失控致使几个阴阳师丧命，正欲收割魂魄的人被阻止。  
“拿这个人的魂魄交换另一个人可否”，平手骚了骚卷在额前弄得她有点痒的前发，一改死气沉沉的模样，竟有十足的好胜心想让对方相信，“反正判官只要交差就行了”。  
她手上的薄子上届时会浮现出那几个人的名字，也会慢慢呈现未来将要发生的事。

“所以可以吗？”  
“她是你的劫。”  
狸猫对于是否相信的命题不予评价，无视了对方难得产生变化的表情。  
“拿东西交换的话。”  
“啧，你们地府真腐败。”  
“那不换了？”  
“……”

判官面无表情地扳着手指细数可以用于交换的事物，比如修为、学识、记忆……还有情感。  
相比之下情感不是毫无用处嘛，再说正好可以离远一些躲过劫数，向来聪明的狸猫不知道自己绑上了一个因果倒置的死结。

情感不能恢复，除非对方也……

即便渡邉知晓了真相，以阴阳师钻牛角尖的个性，用其他人的性命交换难道不是无法忍受的？

“作为阴阳师的准则之一是”，长滨刻意抚上对方的脸颊，“不被妖怪蛊惑，同样走上歪路”。  
“所以要反制妖怪，让对方变成自己的式神”，渡邉声音清明，“笃笃”敲击在长滨心间。

“我做过许多恶事”，长滨此前还僵硬的面部表情随着情感的回顾呈现出眉头紧皱的表情。

她怎么变得如此难缠？  
狸猫觉得自己止不住叹气。

好在下方发出的敲击声转移了两人的注意力。

“你这下面有地下室？我们去看看吧……”  
妖怪自以为即将挣脱，被阴阳师一把拉回来，贴着耳畔说了话。

——“那我以后只能替你做更多的善事偿还。”

愈发清晰的敲击声拉开了这份距离，长滨跟随在渡邉后方，捏了捏临近心口的位置。  
太吵了，她对它说。

阴阳寮里有她所不知道的密室，渡邉逐一敲击着地板想，或许有更多潜藏的秘密，她第一次如是怀疑。

当敲击至十二块木板时，比之前都要来得清脆的声音引起了她们的注意。  
小心卸下那块和周围的板子，果然有通往下方的楼梯，依稀可见底下的光亮，大概不是十分深的地方。

渡邉回头便发现长滨饶有兴趣的目光和翘起的嘴角。  
“应该就是这里了”，从唇形读出对方刻意压低声音而变得几不可闻的声音。

当初撇下志田同判官一起调查没有妖气的妖怪事件，她们最终锁定了疑云重重的阴阳寮。而平手存在的问题则是——  
“你身上的妖气太重了。”  
“所以……？”  
“寮里我一个人去查就行。”  
虽然因为头发遮盖看不清眼神，从对方撇起的嘴角就能发现果真是不服气的。开始能读出细微表情的长滨好笑地揉了揉发酸的面部肌肉，想吐槽作为交换的可能不只是情感吧。

不管怎么说，探究真相即将进入尾声还是让长滨雀跃的，她刚要往下方探出步子却被渡邉拉住。

阴阳师皱起的眉头不禁令人怀疑有潜在危机。  
“要不要……”  
“嗯？”  
“要不要当我的式神？”  
大概也只有渡邉把玩笑开得如此严肃了。不是玩笑，对方又说。她觉得无比头疼，虽然自己不完全保持严肃态度去探究，但解决事件前绷起的神经和兴奋的细胞都因渡邉的话而像气泡一样陷落、破碎，取而代之的是略微奇妙而无措的心思。

“等这件事结束之后吧。”  
“嗯”，对方好歹肯松开捏住手腕的力度了，“约定好了”。  
一旦淡然了十几年的人开始把什么放在心上，或许渡邉是比她还要难缠的存在。

楼梯数量果然不多，更快到了比她们想象得还浅的地下。狭小的通道不得不需要弯腰行走。前方愈发亮堂这点告知了她们即将抵达终点。  
是比通道要开阔得多的房间，此前被师父告知了是去出任务的渡辺好好地待在那儿，只不过似乎有无形的墙壁阻隔了她出去。

“理佐，ねる……唔”  
她往前跳了一步，果真因不小心碰撞到阻碍物而发出了细小的声音，像小动物般缩了下脖子。  
渡辺去找志田的事情传得沸沸扬扬，师父却只告知她不要有下一次，连禁闭都没有关。她的后辈有点儿不服气地挺直了偶尔会弯曲的背部，没有说任何话。

她一面安抚着渡辺，思考对方为什么会出现在她所不知道的密室里，包围着她的……显然是师父的结界。  
一切一切的矛头指向都是这个阴阳寮，以及、她们的师父。

渡邉设想过很多可能性，当然也包括寮里的原因，只是未经深入思考便调转了思维的着落点。此前不带有感情色彩的长滨显然想得更深，或许早就发现了。

是继续讨论，还是先想办法去除结界？  
她试着把几枚符咒贴到可触碰到的结界边缘，听到后方响起的声音，回音在不断敲击周围屏障。

“理佐这是要干什么？”  
“师父”，她几天内第二次顶撞曾经敬重的人，“这个问题应该是我问师父才是”。

“果然和妖怪待久了就变得不正常了，理佐”，原先神采奕奕的阴阳师不知怎么看起来有些疲惫，“你应该掌控他们，而不是被妖怪左右情绪”。  
“想要把人类，不，自己也变成妖也算掌控的一环？”  
长滨黏连的声音刻意一字一句地分开，轻缓、染着笑意、令人讨厌的方式扣问年迈的阴阳师。

“哦？你是什么时候知道的？”  
“之前猜想的”，狸猫重新挂上笑嘻嘻的表情，“刚刚才确认”。  
“顺便我猜你要说——反正你们都不会活着出去。”

“不”，阴阳师原本充满神采的眼眸此时布满了红丝，大概是最终要在自己身上实行带来的副作用，他的声音像一盏油灯，正在快速枯竭。  
“有一个人我会留下。”

“因为需要梨加酱的灵力吧，顺便这也是我猜的。”

话音刚落，雪女一整排的冰晶钉在地面，并且朝着她们的方向持续攻击。  
擅长脑力活动的狸猫妖颇为吃力地躲闪着，本来就不太善于这样吧，还有因为今天是弱日，好像有点糟糕了。

“哎，你站着干嘛，没看到就要打到ねる……和梨加她们了吗？”  
“我只是……”

妖狐还带着喘气的声音倒是没有慌乱，“喀啦喀啦”抖落了外袍上的冰晶。

“笨蛋，不要发呆了。”  
志田一边嘀咕着“好冷好冷哦”一边站在她们前面，同样也没有忽略渡辺越来越明亮的眼眸。

 

15

那一年，妖狐从原本就要供奉给巫女的物品里偷藏了一串项链，满口谎言的哄骗她。  
在对方抿起的笑意中不知悔改。

她告诉她，爱佳要在我二十岁的时候为我庆生。  
于是妖狐送了巫女面具。  
——“戴上面具的话，我就会来找你。”

她撒下了更多的谎，日后回忆起来发现只为了与那个人在春日同行，为她戴上花环和项链，等待着谎言开花结果……

“是不是让你等得太久了？”  
在渡邉方才贴在结界上的符咒产生作用的侵蚀之下，透明的屏障以看不见的速度慢慢破开一个洞，有看不见物质逐渐脱落，发出了声音。  
渡辺似乎是忘记了不久前磕碰到结界的事情，往前迈步就真的从那个结界里出来了。  
“但是爱佳来了”，她挨近志田说着令她心动的话语。

当初巫女耗尽了灵力，可想而知魂魄会受到影响，大抵此后几世都没能活到二十岁。  
实现约定的今世也许注定是重逢的时刻。  
她们都等了彼此太久……

从来没有谁可以轻易破除自己的结界，阴阳师的皱纹更深刻了，结果会和设想的不同。不，不可以，唯有筹谋了太久的这个计划无论如何都要实现。

房间里昏黄的灯光给人下一刻就要熄灭的错觉，伴随着雪女的出现这种感觉更为强烈，不大的空间变成了冰窖一般的场所。

自己百般敬重的师父变成了不惜拿其他人做实验、导致一连串事件的诱因。说实话渡邉短时间内无法接受，可也不能深陷彷徨的漩涡、令对她态度傲慢的妖狐都忍不住出声提醒吧。  
渡邉咬了咬唇，对上长滨的视线，敏锐如她一早就知晓自己可能会产生的情绪，为了照顾到这些而不去戳破。

“师父”，他大多数时间都乖巧且沉默的弟子如今仍然唤着不变的称呼。  
志田发出了啧声却被渡辺牵住了手，那个人小声说相信理佐前辈致使妖狐吃着莫名的飞醋。诚然进入阴阳寮不久的渡辺尚没有过深的感情，足够志田悄悄庆幸。

“师父，除了我认为你做得不对之外”，渡邉的眼神坚定、是远比室内灯光灼热的，“我还想好好活下去，和ねる、渡辺桑，还有这只妖狐。”  
“什么这只妖狐，你是不是不记得我的名字？”  
渡辺伸手拉住了还想继续叨叨的志田。不管是巫女、还是阴阳师，她都有天生令人心神安定的能力。或是毛燥、或是掩盖紧张的举动通通被对方轻易化解。

雪女的表情一成不变，听完渡邉一番话再去看她也顿时扫兴了。长滨面上不自然的微红倒是因灯光昏暗不被窥见，自己前段时间的面部表情莫非也是如此，那可太恼人了。

“多说无益”，阴阳师甩了甩袖子，出现的呼符绕着人打转，不知什么时候会扑过来，这种悬而未决的感觉不大好。但志田试图击落的动作下，符咒像是富有生命力、骤然加快了移动，纸张抖动发出了声响。  
除了从未见过的奇怪符咒，一切事情似乎已经明朗化，除了一件事，说不太上来但确实存在的疑问是？

她思考的期间，雪女迅速的攻击连同缠绕的呼符一起朝着她们而来。只能堪堪躲过，然后所及之处发出巨大声响的爆鸣。轰击之下，地面居然凹陷下来，显然不是雪女就能办到的。

哦，对了。  
不惜以自己的能力为雪女加持，却没有第二只式神……以阴阳师的能力自是可以轻易收服一大堆式神，那为什么？  
把自己也变成妖怪又仅仅贪恋永恒的生命吗？

如果答案是同一个……

自类似吵架的争吵之后，好一段时间未见志田，不是和好的场合，但对方一定已经明白啦。  
所以她们依旧能仅从对视中默契交流。

多年前去到村子里的阴阳师转世后变化如此之大，样貌之上的、性情之上的，只有说话的语气还是十成的讨厌。  
“我觉得是的”，她对长滨说。

阴阳师虽难逃人类短暂的生命，却因修为深厚活得远比一般人要久。足够漫长的岁月让他逐渐混淆陪伴和喜欢的界线、直至真的喜欢上了他的式神。  
很可笑吧，曾经对她的行径不屑一顾的阴阳师纵然不知道转世后自己的做为，只有志田可以串联起一切事情。

“我可以理解，却不能接受呢。”  
比如以前的自己，凭借一份喜欢让巫女陷入两难的境地。村民们因为自己的意志剥夺渡辺获得幸福的权利，她又何尝不是强加了很多东西到对方身上。

阴阳师干脆无视眼前几个人试图进行的劝诱。身为阴阳师展露了狼狈的模样？可最终达到目的的会是他，如此已经足够……

曾经权威的、仅仅说了几句话便能左右附近居民风向的阴阳师眼睛煞红，一连串的符咒和式神配合是真的要置眼前的人于死地。  
因攻击变得狭小的空间里地面破碎的声音不时发出、回响声从来没有间隔。不只是需要躲避，光是巨响和几乎没有平整供人落脚的地面就让人无处可躲。

无论是风刃还是与渡邉的呼符相撞，对方的符咒像是利刃一般将其切割。  
“梨加——”视线中地面也要晃动了，志田努力平稳身子，更不要说分神注意渡辺的状况。  
懊恼之中呼符和渡辺已然相撞……

随着那个人周身发出了澄澈光芒，坚硬的东西一瞬间化为粉末。她所继承下来的、巫女的灵力吧……

而地面和天花板却在此时发出悲鸣、塌陷处首当其冲是她们的师父。阴阳师始料未及会葬身于自己的攻击之下，瞪大的眼睛里血丝仿佛即将化成液体淌下，神态可怖的模样。

志田只来得及抓住身旁渡辺的手腕。因攻击切烂的天花板石块纷纷掉落，长滨和渡邉呢……？

最后她从黑暗的泥沼中挣脱，对上的首先是判官那张死气沉沉的脸让她有颇多不满。妖狐努力扭着酸痛的脖子爬起，衣服上抖落了一大把的灰的预想情节也没有发生。她发现自己已经身处室内，身上是干净的衣服。  
“是你？”  
“不，是渡辺桑释放的结界支撑了很长时间，最后才破裂。”

对渡辺这家伙居然用上了敬语。  
“爱佳，你醒啦”，觉醒能力的阴阳师向她跑来时路线依旧歪歪斜斜的，端来的食物也被随意丢置在桌子上。

啊，和渡辺拥抱了很久才发现忘记其余两个的情况了。

渡邉好运气的毫发无损，长滨受了些伤，现在已经差不多恢复。只有志田独自沉睡了许久。  
跨过冬日余下的时间，直至春天之后醒来。

她们两人已经投入修复阴阳寮的工作中了，因为渡邉仍立志说要继承这个阴阳寮。  
只不过……  
嗯？  
只不过长滨当时伤处是头上，所以失去了部分记忆。

“你不是最喜欢那个……等价交换？”  
志田捏着眉间让自己放松点，能在许多不好的事情后存活已是万幸，可她自然是想她们几个都完好的。  
“没有喜欢”，平手平静地否认，“是因为那是她必经的劫数，所以没法挽救”。

我都已经告诉她啦，判官小声嘟哝，谁知道长滨她变得这么蠢。

她呢，从来没有听长滨说过什么劫数、或者喜欢渡邉的心情，原来好友已经藏了如此多的心事。

判官说她们在事件中帮了不少忙，所以自己留下来一段时间，是地府批准的假期。等价交换。  
现在她的假期也要结束了。

“我是不是没有作为合格的朋友？”  
“不啊，我想ねる之前同样没有搞清楚自己的心意吧。”

长滨失去的记忆也许有一天会过来，也许就这样度过一生，但无论如何，她们都不会再放开彼此的手了吧。  
她们出门到小镇上逛，没有人再对妖狐指指点点。或许是已经成为阴阳寮主人的渡邉的功劳。

志田在房间里发现了渡邉留下的项链，没有人知道阴阳师以前不小心掉到湖里的项链又是什么时候捞回来的。

“这次你不许送给别人”，志田说，面对渡辺盈盈的笑意她又不好意思地偏转了视线。

再后来，志田和渡辺回到了村子里，即便她已经不是巫女，她也收敛起了曾经的张扬和乖戾。她们会去拜访长沢家，偶尔会去阴阳寮找渡邉和长滨，也一起看过海，在温暖的日子里浪费了很多时间躺在草地上无所事事……

妖狐发现，曾经那些撒下谎言已经成了真。


End file.
